For Better & For Worse
by Stoked-55
Summary: COMPLETE you'll just have to read to find out ;) NS
1. Chapter 1

For Better & For Worse  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, nor profit from anything CSI or CSI related. I truly wish I did. However I do claim to own George Eads, if only in my head.  
  
A/N: Due to totally unexpected yet delightful feedback from my first little attempt at fanfic, "Garbage Day", I have decided to share with you this little WIP that I actually started before "GD" and am still working on. It's a bit darker but I hope that you will like it anyway. You may (or may not) notice a couple similarities between the two, especially in the first couple chapters. This is because I was writing them at approximately the same time, however the stories are in no way related. Well, I think I've done about enough babbling for now. Enjoy the show (and my story!) (  
  
***  
  
Nick Stokes hurried out of the locker room, clipping his badge and weapon on his belt as he went. He veered around the corner and headed to the break room.  
  
"Late again eh Nick?" He glanced up to see Greg coming towards him, folders in hand.  
  
"Bite me Sanders," he said, unable to keep a smirk off his face as he went by the young lab tech.  
  
"Where?" He heard Greg's reply and shook his head with a chuckle.  
  
Finally reaching the lounge he ducked inside, feeling like a student late for class. Unfortunately though his charms didn't work nearly as well on Grissom as they had on Mrs. Greene.  
  
"Nick, so nice of you to join us," Catherine said, not looking up from the newspaper she was reading over.  
  
"I know, I know," he replied, gratefully accepting the cup of coffee Warrick offered and adding sugar. "Do you think Grissom will be pissed?"  
  
"Well that depends," she replied, folding the paper neatly. "You have a good reason?"  
  
"Well, uh..."  
  
"What's her name this time?" Sara piped up, flashing Nick a big gap-toothed grin.  
  
Warrick huffed and shook his head with a smirk, taking a sip of his coffee. Catherine's eyebrows popped up but she remained silent and kept her eyes on the paper listening intently.  
  
Nick looked over at Sara, just staring speechless for a brief moment. Granted that was the kind of reputation he had earned himself, the charmer, the ladies man but that was before he met her. Hadn't she noticed that he had not dated anyone since Kristy? No, why would she? He knew she was more than likely teasing but he cared about her so much that her words hurt. He couldn't let that show however, what would she think if she knew how he truly felt about her?  
  
Ha, yeah right pal, keep dreaming  
  
No. He would rather have her as a friend than not have her at all. Besides wasn't she seeing that fuddy-duddy EMT, what was his name? Hank? Alas, his fantasies of the two of them together would just have to remain that way, a fantasy. So he sucked it up and plastered a dazzling grin on his face, his defenses coming into play.  
  
"Allison," he shot back, crossing his strong arms across his chest, and gave her a wink. He regretted his words as soon as he saw her smile falter and something  
  
Jealousy? Nah, it couldn't be...  
  
flicker in her eyes before they dropped to her hands in her lap. Before he could open his mouth to apologize, a whirlwind commonly known as Gil Grissom came into the room.  
  
"Catherine, Sara and Warrick, double hit and run," he began reading one of the assignment slips in his hand. "Apparently our suspect managed to run over not one but two victims within half an hour of each other. Fortunately neither vic was killed but they are both in critical condition at Desert Palm hospital. Witnesses gave matching descriptions of the same vehicle. Lockwood is waiting for you at one scene; O'Riley is at the other. Divide and conquer guys. Decide amongst yourselves who gets what."  
  
"Hello to you too," Catherine muttered reaching for the piece of paper.  
  
"Hello Catherine," he replied, giving her an amused look over the rims of his glasses. "How are you this evening?" She rolled her eyes in response causing Warrick and Nick to smile at their friendly banter. Nick's smile faded however when he noticed Sara was still just staring at her hands.  
  
"Let's go ladies," Warrick said tossing his empty coffee cup. "I'm driving."  
  
Both women got up to follow, Catherine making a comment about men always having to drive. Sara however remained silent and walked by Nick without saying a word. He watched her go feeling sorrier than ever.  
  
Wow, she was really upset by that. what the hell?  
  
"Nicky my boy, you're with me." Grissom's voice pulled his attention back over to his assignment. "Case has been passed down from days. Jane Doe found a few hours ago. Doc Robbins already has her."  
  
Nick nodded and looked over the slip Grissom handed him.  
  
"Oh, and perhaps you should try winding that watch of yours," Grissom added as he got up giving Nick a pointed look.  
  
"Sorry boss," Nick said with an apologetic smile.  
  
"I'll meet you down there in ten."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
*** A/N: Please review, all thoughts are welcome! Oh, and by the way, I realize that these chappies are really short. As a result there will be a lot of them. Sorry if this bugs anyone but I only get to write in short burst at a time! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chap 1  
  
***  
  
On his way down to the morgue, Nick popped into the locker room hoping to catch Sara before she left. If he wanted a snowball's chance in hell of her becoming interested in him he figured he should clear the air. She and Catherine were still there gathering their coats and equipment. He cleared his throat quietly and Catherine met his eyes, understanding the look he gave her.  
  
"Uh, Warrick's waiting in the car so I'll, uh, yeah" she draped her coat over her arm, grabbed her kit and glided by him. "See ya, Nicky."  
  
"Bye, Cath."  
  
Nick's eyes focused on Sara who seemed very intent on finding something deep within the depths of her locker. He approached her slowly and leaned on his locker, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans, watching her. He noticed a Polaroid of the two of them taped to the inside of her locker door and felt an odd sense of pride. Archie had taken it at last year's New Years party. Their arms were around each other, big smiles on their faces, saluting the camera with the beers in their free hands.  
  
"Um, listen Sara, I-"  
  
"Nick, it's okay," she interrupted, babbling slightly. That happened lately when he stood so close, close enough for her to feel the heat coming off his body, to smell the intoxicating scent of his aftershave. To top it all off, today he was wearing a black long-sleeved t-shirt that did absolutely nothing to hide his well-defined muscles and blue jeans that did wonders for his wonderful backside. "Your personal life is none of my business, you don't need to apologize. In fact, if anything, I should be the one to apologize, I'm the one-"  
  
"Sara," he stopped her rant with a warm gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." She looked up at him and felt her heart melt slightly at the sincerity in his soft gaze. He had wonderful eyes, warm, dark chocolate brown with long black eyelashes. very easy to fall into.  
  
Get a grip Sidle  
  
"And just for the record," a sheepish grin tugged at the corners of his mouth and she had to fight very hard not to stare at his lips. He leaned in slightly and she gripped the locker door a little tighter. "There is no Allison," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. She pulled back quickly and stared at him, her mouth dropping open. He chuckled sheepishly and shrugged.  
  
"You jerk!" she exclaimed punching him on the arm but unable to keep the smile off her face. This was mostly due to the fact that she had just felt his bicep. Wow.  
  
"I know, it was just a stupid thing for me to say, really stupid," he said looking down at his shoes. "I am really sorry."  
  
"Ugh, it's okay, I guess," she said closing her locker and feeling.relieved? "You're just lucky you're so damn cute."  
  
Oh shit did I just say that?  
  
Nick's head snapped up and she quickly pulled her jacket on wanting to get out of there before he could see her impression of the human tomato.  
  
"Why, thank you ma'am," he replied beaming, as she moved to go by him, not letting her off that easy. "You're not so bad yourself. but you punch like a girl."  
  
"Oh you didn't!" She turned and before he even had a chance of defending himself landed another punch on his shoulder. then a few more.  
  
"Ow! OW! Hey!" He caught her wrists in his hands thus saving himself from another bruise. "It's not nice to play rough Ms Sidle."  
  
She giggled, suddenly feeling very playful. "What, big, strong Texan man like you can't take it?"  
  
He caught the flirtatious gleam in her eye and swallowed hard.  
  
Whoa. Whoa, where did that look come from? She's never looked at me like that before.  
  
"Um, no. Uh, I mean well yes I can, but what I meant was ah."  
  
She giggled again and he felt his heart skip a beat or two. How did she do that to him? He was used to being the one who did this and wasn't used to having it, whatever it was, done to him.  
  
He's so adorable when he's nervous. Wait, I make him nervous?!  
  
"Relax Stokes, I'm not trying to threaten your masculinity," she said, still very aware that he had her wrists trapped in his hands against his well-muscled chest. She could feel his heart rate quicken and smiled. "You know your accent is thicker when you're flustered."  
  
Flustered? Oh, hell I'm about to pass out  
  
"Defense mechanism," he offered his voice slightly husky, not even bothering to attempt to deny how nervous he truly was but still desperately trying to play it cool. "It's, uh, supposed to be charming, help get me out of whatever mess I've gotten myself into."  
  
"I think it's endearing," she replied. Sexy as hell is more like it. Somehow discovering she had this effect on him gave her guts she never thought she had. She knew for damn sure that she had never felt this way before. They had always been close, but never this close.  
  
Wow, I'm on a roll, she thought, let's just hope I didn't scare him away  
  
"That works too," he drawled softly. He was having trouble remembering to breathe.  
  
"I'll say," she said quietly. His pupils dilated and she felt slightly dizzy. It was a good thing she still had him holding her steady.  
  
He searched her dark eyes with his own, licked his lips nervously then slowly started to lean in giving her ample time to pull away. He could feel her breath on his parted lips, his mouth millimeters from hers. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the roaring in his ears.  
  
Oh, please don't push me away, please, please, please.  
  
"Nick!" The locker room door swung open with a bang making Nick and Sara yelp and jump apart as though a gun had gone off, and Greg Sanders came swooshing in. "You in here?"  
  
"Jesus Greg!" Nick shouted, clutching his chest. His heart was racing a mile a minute, although, granted that probably didn't entirely have to do with Greg's thunderous entrance. Sara unpeeled herself from the row of lockers and glared at the lab tech.  
  
"He he, sorry Nicole" Greg said, dripping with his typical goofiness. "But Grissom sent me to find you. He and Doc Robbins are waiting for you." He noticed Sara for seemingly the first time and squinted at them suspiciously. "Hey, I didn't interrupt anything did I?"  
  
"Greg!" Sara practically yelled through clenched teeth, her hands forming tight fists at her sides. "I swear to God."  
  
"Alright, alright," he threw his hands up defensively. "Say no more." He eyed them both once again before making a wise choice and exiting the locker room.  
  
Sara sighed and shook her head, grabbing her things. The moment was over, replaced by awkward silence. "I'd, uh, better run before I get a search party sent for me too."  
  
"I'm going to kill him," Nick stated matter-of-factly, staring at the door with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Easy there, cowboy," she said with a kind smile. Hearing the nickname his heart and stomach suddenly decided to switch places without his permission. "I'll see you later."  
  
He caught her hand briefly in his own. "Hey, Sara. Would you, um. Do you eat breakfast?" Good one. He cursed inwardly; his lust-clouded brain was apparently having difficulty forming intelligent sentences.  
  
She looked at him, amusement dancing in her eyes. God he was adorable. And for a ladies man he seemed to be having a bit of trouble. Maybe his reputation wasn't quite so accurate after all, at least not anymore. Unless. Maybe, it was just her? Ego trip!  
  
"I've been know to," she finally replied with a grin, still holding his hand. His pulse fluttered.  
  
"Yeah, well," he replied dumbly and cleared his throat. "Would you, um, like to have breakfast after shift? With me?"  
  
She studied him for a moment, enjoying the fact that he was squirming a bit as he waited for her answer. "You're on," she said with a smile, winked and left. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was the jauntiest walk to the morgue Nick had ever had. He felt like Fred Astaire. He couldn't believe that there was even a remote possibility of Sara having mutual feelings for him.  
  
She almost kissed me! And we're having breakfast! Whoohoo!  
  
He knew he was going to be in trouble for being late yet again but couldn't quite persuade himself to care because he was going out with Sara Sidle! A big goofy smile took up permanent residence on his face and he had to restrain himself from doing cartwheels.  
  
"Hiya Arch, Bobby D." he greeted the lab techs with a wave as he practically skipped by them, lab coat flowing out behind him. "Have a great shift fellas!" He started to whistle happily.  
  
"What's with him?" Bobby asked as they both looked after the CSI with confused expressions.  
  
"Maybe he finally got laid," Archie replied with a shrug.  
  
Grissom and Dr. Al Robbins stood on either side of the autopsy table looking down at their latest victim. Dr. Robbins was just about to give Grissom cause of death when Nick interrupted them as he pushed through the swinging doors.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting gentlemen, I was-" He froze when he saw the woman lying on the table.  
  
Grissom turned to him ready to chew him out for keeping him waiting for the second time that day already but stopped and frowned when he saw the look on the younger man's face. "Nick?"  
  
Nick felt as though someone had just sucker punched him in the gut. His arms, legs and face felt numb and all the heat drained from his body, a cold sweat breaking out all over his skin. It felt like there was a vice closing on his chest and he couldn't catch his breath. A pressure began to build in his head making the room seem to tip and spin.  
  
"No," his managed to form the word but it came out in a harsh gasp; his mouth felt like it was full of cotton. "Oh, God please no."  
  
"Nicky? What's wrong?" Grissom gently tried to approach Nick as he unsteadily backed away from the body, his head shaking slowly from side to side. "Nick?"  
  
Nick heard his boss's concerned voice but it seemed far away, like Grissom was down a long tunnel instead of right in front of him. A cruel greasy fist gripped his guts and twisted, forcing him to lurch over to the sink and rid his stomach of his dinner. Leaning heavily on the stainless-steel basin he turned, dragging his arm over his face to wipe his mouth and the tears that had begun to sting his eyes, and caught another glimpse of the victim's face. He was instantly hit by another wave of nausea when he looked at her.  
  
"Oh, my God, no" he moaned miserably, his voice fading to a whisper. His legs lost their strength and he slowly slid down the cinderblock wall to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and his eyes squeezed shut in a futile attempt to block everything out. "No, no, no, no."  
  
"Nick, Jesus, what's going on?" Grissom rushed to kneel at Nick's side. He motioned for Dr. Robbins to pull the sheet back over their Jane Doe's head. "Do you know her?" he asked gently.  
  
Nick's eyes slowly opened releasing tears that tracked down his deathly pale face and he just stared blankly at the figure under the stark white sheet. Grissom thought maybe he hadn't been heard and was about to inquire again when Nick's anguished face slowly turned towards him.  
  
"She's." his eyes went back to the table and filled with tears again. He cleared his throat and swallowed thickly, grimacing. "Her name is Rachel King. She's my sister." He dropped his head, resting his eyes on his knees.  
  
Grissom gasped softly. He didn't know what to say, but placed what he hoped was a comforting hand on the back of Nick's neck, watching him helplessly as he silently cried.  
  
This was going to be a tough night. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Well that was easy," Sara commented as she, Warrick and Catherine exited the elevator and walked down the hallway in the direction of the break room.  
  
"Too easy," Warrick replied.  
  
"You sound so disappointed," Sara teased.  
  
"Well, no, not disappointed," he explained looking down at her. "But, you know me. I like a little more of a challenge. An actual case."  
  
The trio entered the break room to find Grissom and Captain Jim Brass seated at the table.  
  
"Hi guys," Catherine chirped, dropping her coat on the couch before sinking onto it. "You'll never believe this Gil. Our hit and run driver? Turned himself in about half an hour ago, confessed to everything. Said he had too much to drink yada, yada, got scared and took off. Made our job, well, pretty much unnecessary." She trailed off, finally noticing the grim expressions on the men's faces. "Oh, no. What happened?"  
  
Warrick and Sara turned away from the coffee they were preparing and looked questioningly at their supervisor.  
  
"Where's Nick?" Sara asked anxiously, instantly concerned that something may have happened to him.  
  
"He's in my office," Grissom replied quietly, methodically flipping a pencil in his fingers. Sara silently let out the breath she had been holding.  
  
"Then, what's with the faces?" Warrick asked, now very aware that something was wrong. He, Catherine and Sara joined them at the table. "What's going on?"  
  
Grissom took a deep breath and sighed. "The Jane Doe that was brought in today is Nick's sister."  
  
Shocked silence filled the room. They dealt with death everyday; it was in their job description. But it was always so much harder when it affected someone close to them. It was a slap in the face when you were made to remember that all the bad stuff in the world could just as easily happen to you too.  
  
"Oh, no," Catherine said, her hand coming to her mouth. She couldn't help but think of her daughter Lindsey, maternal instincts kicking in. "Oh, God, poor Nicky."  
  
Grissom explained to them all how they had come to identify Rachel King of Denver, Colorado, formerly Rachel Anne Stokes of Dallas, Texas.  
  
"Man, that's rough," Warrick said sadly, feeling great sympathy for his best friend. "What can we do?"  
  
"What we always do," Brass said with a sigh. "Catch the bad guy."  
  
"What was she doing in Vegas?" Catherine asked regaining her composure and becoming a sharp investigator once again. "Does Nick know?"  
  
"No. That's just one of the many things we have to find out," Grissom replied.  
  
"I'll get on that," Brass said, getting up and heading to homicide with hopes of finding a lead and a suspect.  
  
"I have to talk to him," Sara said standing suddenly, needing to see Nick. She couldn't believe this was happening. Just hours ago they had been so happy, flirting and goofing around. Now she couldn't even imagine the pain he was going through. At least she could ensure that he wouldn't have to deal with it alone.  
  
"I think that's a good idea," Grissom replied, nodding. "He needs someone right now. The rest of us can get started. This is the only case we'll be working." 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ee-hee! I love you guys! Your reviews are awesome, thanks so much! Hopefully fanfiction.net will cooperate, it seems to be pretty temperamental lately :P Bon appetit!  
  
*** Nick sat on a chair in front of Grissom's desk, motionless; his forearms on his thighs, hands laced together, just staring at the floor. He had been there since Grissom had led him from the morgue he wasn't sure how long ago. His mind and body felt numb, with the exception of a deep dull ache in his heart that radiated out across his chest. The image of his sister lying cold and lifeless under the harsh light in the autopsy room had been permanently seared onto his vision; whether his eyes were open or closed he couldn't escape it and wondered now if he ever would.  
  
Rachel was three years older than he was, fifth born in the family. She and her husband Jonathan had lived in Colorado for the past six years, quite happily to his knowledge. Rachel had been a teacher, but only worked because she loved the kids. John worked for a large computer company and made plenty of money. Nick thought that the couple had been trying for the past year or so to start a family of their own but wasn't sure. Because of his move to Las Vegas and his full work schedule he hadn't seen her in nearly two years. But what had she been doing here? Was she coming to see him? Why?  
  
Also, he had had the unenviable task of phoning his parents to tell them the bad news. They had been asleep of course, only to be woken by the worst news a parent could hear. One of their children was dead.  
  
"Oh, Nick," his mother's sweet sleepy voice had said. "Baby, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah Mom, it's me." His voice was rough.  
  
"What is it honey? How are you?"  
  
"Um, not so. not so good Mom," he said tightly, his throat constricting painfully and the muscles in his jaw flexing. "I have some. some pretty bad news."  
  
Her sorrowful wail of grief still echoed in her ears. She had been inconsolable and denied every word he said.  
  
"Mama," he said his face crumpling as she continued to cry hysterically. He sat down heavily, his legs weak. "Mama, I'm sorry." He pressed his hand over his eyes, choking back a sob. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Nicholas?" His father's voice came on the line. Normally strong and authoritive his tone was now grief-stricken and empty. But it was enough to help Nick pull himself together and he sat up a little straighter wiping his tears with the back of his hand.  
  
"Dad, Dad I can't tell you how sorry I am."  
  
"I am too son," he replied hoarsely, sounding almost zombie-like. There was a long pause, his mother's muffled sobs the only sound on the line. Finally his father spoke again shakily. "You find him Nick. You find whoever did this, you hear?"  
  
Nick nodded, eyes closed. "Yes sir," he promised both his father and himself. "I will. I swear to God I will."  
  
"That's my boy. I love you son."  
  
"I love you too." He hung up the phone. "Oh, Rache," he sighed, rubbing his eyes harshly with his palms then running his hands into his hair.  
  
He was sitting there holding his head when Sara knocked softly and let herself into the office, closing the door behind her to ensure their privacy. She was unsure as to what to do. All the things she had planned to say sounded stupid and meaningless now that she was confronted by the situation so she just stood and stared worriedly waiting for him to speak first. He looked up slowly and met her eyes and seeing her concern felt another wave of emotions hit him hard. Taking a deep shaky breath, he rubbed his hands on his thighs then stood.  
  
"Hey Sara," he said quietly, his tongue briefly darting out to his upper lip. His chin started to tremble and his eyes flooded immediately but he tried to hold it back. He didn't want her to see him cry.  
  
"Oh Nick," Sara said, quickly closing the distance between them and wrapping him in her arms protectively, feeling him shiver and wishing she could say or do something, anything to make his pain go away. "I'm so, so sorry," she whispered emotionally, seeing the anguish and sadness on his normally cheery handsome face.  
  
Nick was hesitant to respond to her at first just standing with his arms at his sides. He didn't want to be like this in front of her with his heart on his sleeve, he wanted to be strong. But her arms felt so good around him; he couldn't help but put his arms around her waist and hold her tightly, nearly crushing her against him. Sobs started to wrack his body as all the emotion he had been trying to hold in since making his awful discovery burst through. He buried his face in her neck, her sweet scent surrounding him and for some reason making him cry even harder and he tried to take what comfort he could from her warm embrace. Sara rubbed his back and stroked his hair soothingly as he clung to her, whispering comforting nonsense and planting kisses on his hair and face.  
  
"Why? W-why did this happen to her?" he demanded stammering and sobbing. "Who would-who could do it? Sh-she was s-such a good person and I don't even know why she was here I mean what-what if she was coming to see m-me an-and and now she's dead." He trailed off, unable to speak anymore as his grief overcame him. She hushed him gently and held him tighter realizing what he was thinking.  
  
"This isn't your fault. We'll figure it out Nick," she told him firmly, her own voice wavering as he continued to cry, clinging on to her. "We'll figure it all out, but god, sweetheart it is not your fault," she whispered and held the back of his head, kissing his temple.  
  
She could feel his tears on her skin as his body hitched and shook against hers and his agonized cries and whimpers tore her heart. Finally he started to calm down, his sobs turning to small hiccups and shudders but still for a little while he kept his head on her shoulder, reveling in being held for the first time in a long while. She said nothing, just rocked him gently and let her fingertips play with the short hairs at the nape of his neck. Nick slowly lifted his head but didn't let her go or look her in the eye, somewhat ashamed for his behavior but unwilling to part with her comforting warmth just yet.  
  
"I'm sorry Sara," he mumbled hoarsely. Feeling embarrassed, he was avoiding her inquiring eyes by staring at the tearstains he had left on her blue shirt. He roughly knuckled his eyes and sniffed.  
  
"Nick, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for," she scolded lightly, taking his hand away from his face and gently wiping his tears, leaving her hand on his smooth cheek a moment before letting it trail down his neck and settle on his chest. "I'm here for you okay? Look at me."  
  
He finally shifted his gaze and was surprised to see tears of her own trailing down her face.  
  
"Okay?" she asked again, big brown eyes searching his. He blinked and nodded almost imperceptibly. His brow furrowed and he brought up a hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear and caress the side of her face. His thumb wiped away the wetness on her soft skin.  
  
"You're crying" he stated in wonder, momentarily distracted from his own grief, only concerned with comforting her. Seeing her cry bothered him more than he liked.  
  
"What?" Sara asked her brow furrowed in disbelief. "Of course I'm crying. You're so upset Nick and you're hurting. I'd do anything to take that hurt away."  
  
He looked at her inquisitively. Typically Sara was not an easy person to get to open up but now, perhaps because Nick's own emotions were so visible he could see her sincerity in every word she just said. And he realized he loved her for it. His thumb moved to her mouth, lightly tracing.  
  
Leaning in and brushing his lips against hers he let out a sigh. An odd calm had set over him, perhaps because he was so emotionally drained, but perhaps not entirely. His life had fallen to pieces around him but one thing remained constantly clear. He needed her and that was all that mattered to him right now.  
  
Sara was taken by surprise at first but quickly relaxed in his arms and returned his gentle kiss. She slid the hand on his chest up to the back of his neck and tilted her head up to his. There was no nervousness in their actions as there had been earlier that evening in the locker room. They both knew exactly what they wanted now. Briefly her dazed brain debated whether this was appropriate. He was so emotionally wrought, maybe they weren't thinking straight. What if they both regretted this later? But, on the other hand, what if they didn't? It just felt so right.  
  
She ran her fingers through his hair, fingernails lightly scratching his scalp, as their kiss became more urgent. He groaned deeply and pulled her completely against him, big strong hands roaming over her testing the firmness of her body. Her mouth opened invitingly under his and his tongue darted out immediately to explore her lips, teeth and the roof of her mouth before he greedily sucked her tongue into his mouth, swallowing her soft moan.  
  
Their passion mounting, her hands slid under his shirt feeling his warm smooth skin and firm muscles for a moment then gripped fistfuls of the shirt, pulling it over his head. His mouth found hers again and he gripped her against him with one arm, the other sweeping all the objects and papers on Grissom's desk to the floor. Nick picked Sara up easily and she wrapped her long legs around his waist, letting him lay her down on their boss's desk. She whispered his name as he kissed her neck and the trail of newly exposed skin he revealed as he undid the buttons on her shirt impatiently.  
  
He gasped and trembled, his body screaming when he felt her fingers trail down his chest and abs, onto his belt and she started kissing him again. She giggled a little when his shaky fingers had trouble with the button on her khakis but was silenced immediately when his wandering lips found a particularly good spot behind her ear, creating warmth that pooled in her tummy. She decided to get him back by tasting the tender skin under his jaw and was not disappointed by the results.  
  
"Mmm, Sara," he grunted pulling back slightly to rest his forehead against hers, breathing hard. Jolts of electricity seemed to be shooting through him and he had to fight to keep control of himself.  
  
"Sensitive, huh?" she asked with a warm smile, running her hands up and down the strong planes of his back. He nodded and kissed her again.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said frowning. "You know, for the circumstances of all this." He combed his fingers through the silky strands of her hair. "It's not exactly how I pictured our first time."  
  
Sara shook her head. "I'm not sorry," she said sincerely. "I'm glad I can be here with you like this." She smiled widely, shocked when she realized what he had just admitted to her. "You've thought about our first time?"  
  
Nick gave her a small sheepish smile and nodded and her heart melted. He kissed a tender trail from the corner of her mouth up her jaw, across her forehead and down the other side of her face, finding her mouth again. This kiss was slow and deep and wet and driving them both wild. She bit down gently on his lower lip, nibbling and sucking it then pulling it into her mouth and soothing it with her tongue. He groaned again and she could feel the vibrations in his chest.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he whispered pulling away for a moment to study her face.  
  
"So are you," she said softly, tracing her fingers over his eyebrow and down his cheek, smiling when he turned his face to kiss her palm. Sara raised her head for another deep kiss.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" he murmured, his lips not leaving hers.  
  
Ah, Nick. Always the gentleman.  
  
She nodded, kissing his face, making a trail to his ear. "Let me take your pain away," she whispered.  
  
He tensed and looked at her, pulling away slightly. "Is that all this is to you?" His kind eyes clouded, his eyebrows coming together in anger.  
  
"What?" she asked confused. "What are you talking about? Nick!" He pulled away completely, his face shuttered. Ignoring her he did up his belt and grabbed his shirt off the floor and yanked it back on.  
  
"I can't believe this." he muttered under his breath not hearing her pleas as he moved past her to the door.  
  
"Wait! Nick! Please- " She jumped up and grabbed his arm, hurt and shocked when he jerked away from her as if repulsed.  
  
"I don't need a pity fuck Sara!" he shouted, his index finger jabbing the air in front of her. He stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him. Sara was left standing stunned, as though slapped, unable to move or even say another word in her defense.  
  
How could he think that?  
  
Slowly she re-buttoned her shirt and started to pick up all the items that had been on Grissom's desk, tears streaming down her face.  
  
*** A/N: Oh I know, I'm so mean. Mwahahahaa! This personally is one of my favorite chapters, so angsty. But not to worry, all things N/S will be resolved. eventually! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok I know Nick and Sara seemed to be moving a bit fast in the last chapter and I know that Nick overreacted, that's the whole point. I'm trying to show that he's going through a roller coaster of emotions, from one extreme to the other and may not always be thinking rationally and you will see this develop in future chapters. He did after all just discover his big sister is dead. If this offends anyone, all I can say is no like- y, no read-y. If you want, I'll change the rating, just let me know. Oh, and A Bloom, it was his index (pointer) finger, not his middle finger ;)  
  
***  
  
Nick stormed down the hallway avoiding all the curious and sympathetic glances from the other lab workers, his jaw set tightly. His hands were balled fists at his sides. Anger was coursing through his veins like a fever. He was angry with Sara, angry with his sister, and angry at the whole goddamned world that seemed to have set itself against him tonight. Most of all though, he was angry with himself.  
  
Slamming into the men's room, he went to the sink and let the water run icy cold before splashing it on his face. Bracing his arms on the sink he hung his head trying to get his breathing and emotions under control.  
  
How could she do that to him? Why her? The one woman he was rapidly becoming convinced that he had fallen completely in love with had completely dismissed his feelings as meaningless. Did she really think that he was that needy? That he was so pathetic, why not give him a good old roll in the hay to make him feel better about himself? His teeth started to grind painfully and his eyes squeezed shut.  
  
He shouldn't have said what he did though he knew that and regretted that the words had come out of his mouth. She had been trying to talk to him, pleading to explain herself, when he'd hit her with that. Had he jumped to conclusions? He was so emotional right now he was having great trouble sorting his thoughts. But the hurt in her eyes. Christ, he had seen that and it broke his heart, but his goddamn pride had made him continue out the door. She wasn't that type of person. Jesus what had he done? How could it ever be all right between them again?  
  
He looked up at his reflection in the mirror. Deep dark lines framed his grimacing mouth; his eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed. His skin was drawn tight against his face, pale except for two flushed spots of color on his cheekbones and the puffy and bruised looking skin under his eyes.  
  
All of a sudden he hauled off and slammed his fist into the mirror, leaving a spider web of cracks in the center of his face; a few shards of the broken glass made tinkling sounds as they landed in the porcelain sink. He somewhat relished the flash of pain that flared across his knuckles and traveled up to his elbow and a mirthless grin flickered briefly across his mouth.  
  
As torn as he was there was one thing he knew for sure. Right now he had to know what had happened to Rachel. Exiting the washroom, he turned in the direction of the morgue.  
  
"Nick?"  
  
He cringed slightly and looked over his shoulder to see Catherine and Warrick coming towards him. Sighing inwardly, he turned to greet them not really wanting to talk with anyone right now. Awkwardly he accepted Catherine's hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry Nicky," she said, giving him a squeeze before pulling away. "So, so sorry."  
  
Yeah, you and everyone else, he thought bitterly and immediately felt guilty. Catherine was only being the kind and concerned motherly woman she was. She had proved on more than one occasion just how much she cared about him. All of his friends had. Now though he just wanted to get going on his sister's case.  
  
"Thank you Cath," he said, forcing a smile that didn't quite reach his haggard eyes.  
  
"Hey, if you need anything, man," Warrick put a hand on his shoulder. "Anything at all, just holler, alright?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks. I'll uh, see you guys later okay?" He gave them a curt nod and turned to go.  
  
"Wait Nick," Catherine stopped him.  
  
"What?" His voice was tired and impatient.  
  
"You're bleeding," she pointed to his hand. A trail of blood was starting to dry in a track from his knuckle to the end of his middle finger.  
  
He grunted, somewhat surprised. He hadn't even noticed the small but deep cuts across and between his knuckles. "Just a scratch I guess," he said dismissively. "No big deal." He rinsed his hand in the water fountain, dried his hand on his jeans and slowly wiggled his fingers experimentally, wincing slightly.  
  
This didn't go unnoticed by Catherine who watched him speculatively. She wanted to follow her natural instinct to protect and take care of him but she knew better. Until he made it clear that he wanted those things it was better to leave him alone. Especially right now it seemed, judging by his erratic behavior.  
  
"Okay," she said after a moment. She really didn't like the way he was acting. Obviously she realized he wouldn't be his normal self, he had after all just lost a family member, but she sensed that there was something else. "Hey, do you know where Sara is?"  
  
His eyes snapped to hers and darkened. "No I don't," he said sharply and continued on his way.  
  
Catherine sighed deeply. "I'm really worried about him," she said quietly, speaking mostly to herself as she fingered the chain she was wearing; Lindsey had given to her for mother's day last year.  
  
"He's had a rough day Catherine, but he'll be okay," he said in his low- timbered voice, hoping he was doing a better job convincing her than he was himself. "I'm gonna hit the little boy's room. I'll meet you in Trace."  
  
Pushing through the swinging door he immediately noticed the broken mirror. "'Just a scratch' my ass," he said. Looking beleaguered, he sighed deeply and hoped with all his heart that Nick would be all right.  
  
*** A/N: I know, I know, I really didn't resolve anything in this chappy but I promise I will in the nearby future. ;) 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'll warn you now, this one's pretty sad. Poor little Nicky, sniffle. Hehe A Bloom, you are forgiven lol ;) ***  
  
Nick stood staring through the small window in the door to the morgue. The stainless steel autopsy table had been cleaned and was now empty under the glare of the fluorescent light but he could still see her there. Trembling slightly, his hand rose to the door's handle and froze there when his fingertips touched the cold metal.  
  
Come on, Stokes, suck it up man. You've been in that room hundreds of times, seen hundreds of bodies.  
  
It's never been someone I love.  
  
All the more reason. She needs you. So does your family. You owe it to her and to them. you promised.  
  
He closed his eyes and willed himself to walk through the door. Taking a deep shaky breath he entered the cool sterile autopsy room, the smell of anti-septic and death invading his nostrils. Dr. Robbins was sitting at his desk looking over autopsy reports. Seeing Nick, he reached for his cane immediately and stood.  
  
"Nick," he greeted, pulling his glasses from his nose and letting them drop to dangle from their cord around his neck. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to speak to you earlier. You have my deepest sympathies."  
  
Nick gave him a curt nod, not meeting his eyes. He swallowed thickly. "Tell me what happened to her."  
  
"Nick listen, I can't even imagine what you're going through right now but I don't know. Did Grissom say-"  
  
"Doc." Nick caught and held his gaze, eyes hard. "Please."  
  
Dr. Robbins sighed and nodded. Against his better judgment he led Nick over to the wall of stainless steel doors that took up one wall of the room. Nick felt his heart sink when he saw his sister's name neatly printed in black marker on a door's label. Dr. Robbins noticed him blanche.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" he asked quietly. Nick's jaw tightened and he hesitated for a few seconds but then slowly nodded for the pathologist to continue.  
  
He yanked the handle to open the door and pulled out the drawer inside. Carefully he pulled down the white sheet revealing the pale face of Rachel King. Nick gasped softly but managed to keep himself together. The coroner just waited quietly.  
  
After a moment he spoke his voice quiet and light. His mind was far away, remembering. "See this here?" he pointed to a faint crescent-shaped scar on her forearm. "I did that. I was only about a year old, just learning to walk; Rache would've been about four or five. She was trying to help me up after I took a fall and got bit for her trouble." He chuffed softly, a weak grin flickering on his face. Dr. Robbins smiled kindly.  
  
Nick let out a deep sigh, puffing out his cheeks. "What's the, uh, the cause of death?" he asked passing a hand over his face.  
  
"Cause of death was asphyxia due to strangulation. Notice the petichial hemorrhaging. Bruising around her neck indicates the perp most likely used his hands, thumbs pushing on her trachea, but I found no prints indicating he most likely wore gloves." He paused while Nick absorbed this information.  
  
"Swelling and abrasions on her face as well as some minor internal bleeding, bruising and fractures tell me she was roughed up quite a bit before she was killed. Probably put up one hell of a fight though. There are several defensive and offensive wounds and I found some skin and hair samples that I sent to DNA under her finger nails."  
  
"That sounds about right," Nick smiled sadly. "Was she-," he cleared his throat. "Was she raped?"  
  
Dr. Robbins hesitated, and then nodded. Nick's eyes closed and he braced an arm on the wall.  
  
"There. was extensive bruising on her wrists, on her thighs and upper body. No seminal fluid, which means the bastard was smart enough to use a condom, but there was severe vaginal tearing indicating forced entry," he told the younger man softly. Nick kept his eyes shut willing his nausea to go away.  
  
"Was she. Was she alive when that happened?"  
  
Dr. Robbins sighed. "Yes. I'm afraid she was."  
  
"Jesus," Nick muttered weakly, his hand coming up to cover his eyes. "Son of a bitch." He took a few deep breaths then looked at the coroner. "Thanks Doc. Could you um, give me a minute?"  
  
Dr. Robbins nodded. "Of course." He left the room leaving Nick to look down at his older sister.  
  
She was so still she didn't even seem real. He tentatively touched her face and gasped; she was so cold. Sadness washed over him now and tears ran freely down his pained face. He dragged the sleeve of his shirt over his face when he noticed a tear had fallen on Rachel's cheek. He wished he could see her eyes again, their deep crystal blue that shimmered when she smiled, just like their mother's.  
  
"I'm sorry Rache," he whispered, wiping the water off her face gently. He stroked her once shiny raven-black hair that was now dull and flat. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'll get him though. I promise." Bending over he kissed the cool skin on her forehead. "I love you big sister. Miss you."  
  
He gave her one last look, his knuckles stroking her cheek. Carefully he replaced the sheet and slid the drawer back in and closed the door. Sniffing, he took a moment to collect himself and went to begin the search for his sister's murderer.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Aw, poor guy. Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer I promise! 


	8. Chapter 8

It was quiet in the DNA lab for a change, no loud music echoing in the halls. News about what had happened had spread and put everyone in a somber mood. Greg was examining the blonde hairs that Dr. Robbins had sent him, intent on helping find their latest perp. Skin tags were still attached so hopefully they would be able to identify him quickly.  
  
"Greg," Nick came into the lab. "Give me something, anything. What have you got so far?"  
  
"Hey man," Greg looked up from his microscope. "Listen, I'm really sorry about your sister. Are you holding up okay?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Nick said quickly, resting his palms on Greg's desk. "What can you tell me?"  
  
Greg licked his lips, sighed and pushed his chair away from his desk to face the CSI, holding his hands up in front of him. "Look, don't shoot the messenger okay, but my hands are tied." He paused, cautiously watching for his friend's reaction. "I'm not allowed to give you anything." Nick opened his mouth to speak and Greg rushed to explain himself. "I wish I could but you're personally involved in the case Nick, and Grissom said-"  
  
"Grissom," Nick practically growled, eyes flashing dangerously. "You cannot be serious."  
  
"Come on Nick. You know I'd do anything for you man but Gris is right. I mean-"  
  
Nick held up a hand to silence him. This was enough to finally push him over the edge.  
  
"Just process the damn evidence Greg!" he snapped. "I'll be back for the results."  
  
Greg sighed and frowned as he watched him go. He was very glad not to be in Gil Grissom's shoes at the moment.  
  
Grissom looked up from the papers he was going over, startled when Nick pounded hard on his door a couple times before barging into his office fuming.  
  
"Hey Grissom! What the hell do you mean I'm not allowed on my sister's case?" he demanded angrily.  
  
Grissom sighed and took off his glasses placing them on his desk blotter. "Okay, first of all Nick, calm down."  
  
"Calm down?" Nick raged, his blood boiling in his veins. "My sister is lying on a slab in the morgue because some sick bastard needed to get off and you're telling me to calm down?! Don't you dare fucking tell me to calm down!"  
  
"Nick you're upset, anyone would be but you can't be on this case because you are personally involved. You know that," Grissom explained trying to be patient.  
  
The men's raised voices had caught the attention of several people who looked up in the direction of Grissom's office.  
  
"That's bullshit! Bullshit! And you know it! Warrick worked on that case involving the shooting of his friend's daughter. You let Catherine work on Eddie's case and whatever other damn case she pleases! You know, just because the two of you have something going on that you don't think we know about-"  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Grissom lost his cool, slamming his hands on his desk as he stood, startling the younger CSI into silence. "Smarten up Nick! You know better. Don't say something you're going to regret later." His voice quieted. "Look, I know how you must be feeling-"  
  
"No you don't!" Nick shouted, raw emotion filling his voice. "You don't! You have no idea."  
  
Grissom's heart went out to Nick when he saw him fighting back tears. He came around his desk and closed the door and came to stand in front of him.  
  
"You're right," he said softly. "You're right, I don't have a clue. And I am truly very sorry. But Nick there is nothing I can do. Anything you touch would be compromised and that could mean whomever did this would get off. Neither of us wants that."  
  
Nick dropped his head, and his shoulder's slumped defeated. "I know, you're right. God Grissom I'm sorry. I just." he threw his hands up, lost.  
  
"It's alright," Grissom replied putting a hand on Nick's shoulder. "But the best I can offer is keeping you updated on our findings as they come in. I'm working on establishing an entomological timeline; Sara and Warrick are already out at the crime scene, going over it again to make sure Ecklie's guys didn't miss anything. Catherine is examining the clothing and Greg is processing all the evidence from Dr. Robbins. And Brass has contacted her husband to bring him in so we can try and find out why she was here. We're doing all we can Nick, okay? I've told them all that this is the only case we'll be working on."  
  
Nick nodded, wiping his sore eyes. "God, I am so sick of crying." He sighed miserably. "What can I do then?"  
  
"Go home," Grissom said. "Get some rest Nicky."  
  
"Gris, I-I can't just do nothing."  
  
"Your family is going to need you Nick and you're going to need your strength for that. Go home for now, I promise I will page you as soon as we find anything."  
  
Nick wanted to argue that he should be there but he found himself to be just too exhausted. He ran a hand through his hair and nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Attaboy," Grissom said quietly, patting him gently on the back as he led him over to the door. "I think it will do you good to get out of here for a little while."  
  
"You'll page me?" He turned to Grissom in the hallway his eyes pleading.  
  
"I will," Grissom promised. "And Nicky?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We'll get him."  
  
Nick nodded and slowly turned away. He made his way to the locker room in a daze, grabbed his jacket and went out to his Tahoe. It had started to drizzle but he hardly noticed. He climbed into his truck and slammed the door but just sat there for a while, staring straight ahead. The light from the streetlamp in the parking lot caused the rain drops that landed on the windshield to cast bizarre shadows on his face, their trails mimicking the tears that Nick had already cried that night. Finally he started the car and deciding he wasn't ready to go home, drove around the city aimlessly for a while before heading to his place on autopilot.  
  
Letting himself into his small house he dropped his keys on the counter, kicked off his shoes and let his leather jacket fall to the floor. He grabbed an ice pack from his freezer and wincing he gently held it on his bruised knuckles to ease the swelling. As tired as he felt he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep if he went to bed so he grabbed a Corona from the fridge, dropped onto his couch and found a Dallas Stars game on television. He just stared at the screen and zoned out, not really seeing or hearing what was happening, occasionally taking a sip of his beer.  
  
Eventually dozing off, he was startled out of a restless, but thankfully dreamless sleep about an hour later by a knocking at his door. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay for the sake of this chapter the events in C&B and PwF have not happened. you'll see why. Now, there's someone at Nick's door. Who could it possibly be???. ;)  
  
***  
  
The raining had continued and thunder was now rolling softly in the distance. Nick sighed and tossed the now melted ice pack onto the coffee table next to the empty bottle. He rolled off the couch and went over to open the door, prepared to send Warrick or whomever Grissom had sent to check up on him away.  
  
"Sara," he said surprised to see her standing on his doorstep. She was the last person he had expected to be there. Nick had been sure she would never want to speak to him again. "Uh, wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
"It wasn't pity," she stated, hurt still evident on her face. "I just wanted you to know that." She turned and started walking back to her Tahoe parked in his driveway.  
  
"Sara, wait," he called, realizing this could be his only chance to set things straight. "Wait!"  
  
He pulled the door shut and ran after her paying no attention to the cold rain that immediately chilled him to the bone.  
  
"Sara, please."  
  
She stopped and turned so quickly he nearly crashed into her. "You know Nick I don't know what to do anymore. For the past three years I've been trying to let you know how I feel about you and get more than just the 'big brother' response in return. And when finally something happens, granted not under the greatest of circumstances, you brush it off as pity?! God you can be such an asshole! "  
  
"I know," he said, dropping his head and shoving his hands deep into his pockets, his shoulders hunched. "I was a total prick."  
  
"Yeah. You're damn right you were." Sara moved to get into her truck again. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.  
  
"Okay, look, I'm trying to apologize here. You could at least give me a chance to-"  
  
"Why the hell should I?" she demanded yanking her arm out of his grasp, her voice steadily getting louder. "I am not one of your chicks that just wants a good lay, no strings attached! I actually care about you and was interested in something more than that. But if you really believe that I'm shallow enough to just let you use me to make you feel better about yourself, that I'm just looking for cheap thrill then you obviously don't know me nearly as well as I thought you did. And if you think that what happened in Grissom's office only affects you then you are sorely mistaken you selfish bastard!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Nick said holding up a hand trying to take in all that she had said. "Okay, first of all, you honestly think that dating that dolt EMT is a good way to prove you're interested in me?"  
  
"Oh for Christ sake Nick, Hank's gay!"  
  
Nick blinked. "Really?" He crossed his arms and laughed a little. "He's gay?"  
  
"Yes," she smirked, and hugged herself against the cold starting to calm down a bit. "Don't tell anyone."  
  
"Okay." He shook it off and became serious once again. "Look Sara the only reason I treated you like a sister was because I thought that was the only way you wanted me to treat you. And to be honest I've always been a little. intimidated by you."  
  
"Why?" she asked softly.  
  
"Because," his adam's apple bobbed in his throat. "Because I do have feelings for you. I have since the day we met. But, as you saw earlier this evening, I have a tendency to screw good things up, hence my reputation for meaningless one-night stands. My relationships end badly." He stepped closer and pushed a damp strand of hair off her cheek.  
  
"I didn't want that to ever happen to us; I got scared. You're my best friend and I didn't want to lose you, even if it meant never having you the way I wanted. You mean so much to me."  
  
Camouflaged tears mingled with the rain on her face. She rubbed her cheek against his warm palm, her hands coming up to hold his wrist.  
  
"As for before." He sighed and thought about the right way to tell her what he was feeling before he continued. "I did want you, and I still do, I have for a long time now. But it was for all the wrong reasons earlier tonight. I thought that I could fill this void, the emptiness I'm feeling that losing my sister has created; that I could lose myself in you and forget everything, even just for a little while. You're right it was selfish. Then, I don't know, I got it in my head that you were only going along with it because you felt sorry for me. I should have known better because I do know you better than that. Now I realize that I want you, I need you because you are the strongest, most independent, intelligent woman I know and I can't imagine myself with anyone else."  
  
She tried to look away, blushing at his compliments but his fingers under her chin brought her face back to his. He caught and held her gaze.  
  
"But there's no excuse for the way I acted. I never wanted to hurt you Sara, you've gotta believe that," he told her, his sincerity and desperation for her to believe him evident. "I am so, so sorry. I don't know what I was -"  
  
She hushed him with two fingers on his lips. "Just. stop talking. Kiss me."  
  
Nick closed the remaining distance between them and cradled her face in his hands, thumbs stroking her cheeks and brought his mouth to hers tentatively, drinking in the rain drops that had landed on her sweet lips. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she deepened the kiss before hugging him tightly. He sighed, never having experienced such a sense of relief. Just then there was a bright flash of lightning and thunder crashed as the sky opened and the rain really began to pour down.  
  
"So, what does a girl have to do to get invited in out of the rain?" she teased, speaking into his ear to be heard over the roar of the storm.  
  
"Oh, God, yeah!" He grabbed her hand and ran to his front door, holding it open for her then shutting it behind them. "Sorry, you're just too distracting for your own good."  
  
"Oh shut up," she laughed and rolled her eyes, removing her soaked through jacket and dripping on his floor.  
  
He smiled and moved close to her. "You know you're very bossy. That's twice in the past two minutes that you've told me to shut up."  
  
"Yeah and I'll do it again too," she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. Nick pulled her into a warm embrace.  
  
"Are we okay?" he asked before backing away, his eyes searching hers needing her assurance.  
  
"Yeah," she smiled and linked her hands behind his neck. "We're good."  
  
He nodded and kissed her again, unable to get enough. They were eventually forced to part.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining," he said breathlessly. "But shouldn't you be at work?"  
  
"Catherine sent me," she explained. "She didn't think you should be alone and I tended to agree. despite being pretty pissed at you."  
  
He gave her a puppy dog face. "Thank you for coming anyway."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"And remind me to send Catherine flowers."  
  
"Okay," she giggled. "I'll sign the card."  
  
He smiled. "Have you guys found out anything?" he asked hopefully.  
  
She sighed. "Nothing huge but we're making some progress. Grissom and Dr. Robbins have established that her time of death was somewhere within the past two days, so that gives us a start as far as a timeline is concerned. There were a couple surviving shoe prints at the scene near where her body was found but without anything to compare them to yet." She shrugged. "But Greg's working a double and has got that DNA running through CODIS and Brass is checking up on some previous sex offenders who fit our profile so we're just playing the waiting game for now."  
  
He nodded. "I hate that game. Well I'm glad you're here," Nick said kissing her softly. "You're shaking like a leaf. Do you want something dry to wear? Or I could fix you something hot to drink?"  
  
He really didn't want her to go home yet and was trying to casually postpone her leaving.  
  
"No thanks. But," she ran her hands down his shoulders and arms to his hands. "I do think that getting out of these wet clothes is a very, very good idea. And I'm sure we can find a good way to warm up."  
  
She reached past him to lock the door, winked devilishly and linked her hands with his, pulling him to his bedroom. "Come on cowboy."  
  
Nick's eyes about popped out of his head and breath caught in his throat. But, never one to argue with a beautiful woman who knew what she wanted, he arched his brow and gave her a lopsided grin. "Yes ma'am."  
  
*** A/N: Any of you who think they may be moving a little fast well tough, lol. IMHO they have had three years of foreplay and pent up sexual tension so it's about damn time they did something about it. ;) 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This one is short but oh so sweet. Hope you like. More to come soon. and yes there will be more Greg ;)  
  
***  
  
Sara smiled to herself when she felt Nick's strong arm wrap around her waist, his large hand splayed over her stomach and his firm chest pressing against her back. He brushed his lips back and forth on the soft skin of her shoulder.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts," he murmured nuzzling the nape of her neck, her sweet scent making his senses tingle.  
  
"In a word," she said grinning widely. "Wow."  
  
He chuckled and kissed her neck, pulling her tighter against him. "My sentiments exactly."  
  
They lay in silence for a while, just enjoying being together. Inevitably, Nick's thoughts began to drift back to less enjoyable things and Sara could sense the change in his mood.  
  
"You okay, Nicky?" she asked quietly, her fingers moving up and down his forearm, tracing the veins.  
  
He sighed. "I don't know. As well as can be expected I guess." He rolled onto his back, his hand coming up to massage his temple. "I just don't know what I should be feeling right now you know?"  
  
She rolled over to face him and propped herself on her elbow. "Go on," she urged gently, her hand on his chest, fingertips making light patterns. She could feel the strong steady beat of his heart under her palm.  
  
"It's just." He searched for words. "Part of me feels so good right now, being with you. But part of me feels so damn guilty. I mean, Jesus, my sister was murdered. And yet here I am in my bed with you and I. I'm so torn you know, on the one hand I only want to be here with you in my arms, and never let you go Sara, but on the other I just don't want to rest until I find the son of a bitch that did this." He trailed off, carefully choosing what he wanted to say, his forearm coming up and covering his eyes. "This has been one of the best nights of my life but it has happened on one of the worst nights of my life. And I just don't know how to deal with that." He dropped his hand on the bed in frustration and looked at her. "I'm sorry, I'm not making any sense."  
  
"No, no it's okay," she said soothingly, her fingers combing through his short tousled hair and she pressed a kiss on his brow.  
  
"Christ, Nick, I can't even imagine the kind of day you've had or what you must be feeling. I do know that you are going to need to go and focus on your family first though, they are what's most important. And that's okay," she smiled and kissed his mouth lightly. "I'll still be here."  
  
He looked into her caring face and swallowed hard his throat clicking. She was so damn beautiful in the dim light cast from the small lamp on his bedside table that caressed her features that it made his heart ache. Sara's eyes were bright and warm, her lips slightly swollen from his kisses and the flush on her cheeks was slowly beginning to disappear. Pale pink marks decorated her delicate skin, light abrasions from his beard stubble and faint bruises from his gentle love bites that were fading away. Rolling into her he buried his face against her neck, inhaling deeply.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered, kissing her throat and wrapping his arms around her. He let out a deep sigh. "God, you feel so good."  
  
She smiled and feathered a trail of kisses along his hairline, cradling him against her. It wasn't long before she felt Nick's body relax in her arms and his breathing became slow and even. She took time to study his face, memorizing every square inch. He looked so peaceful when he slept, like a little boy safe from the horrors he had been dealt that day. His long dark lashes rested lightly on his cheeks and his lips parted slightly. Sara smoothed her hand over his typically well-styled hair that now lay flat and fell lightly on his forehead. She continued moving her fingers down his neck and back enjoying the feel of his body under her hands. The pads of her fingers discovered tiny crescent shaped grooves in the skin on his shoulders from her fingernails and she blushed slightly and smiled, remembering their earlier spontaneous activities.  
  
She found herself wishing that they could stay together like this forever safe and warm, but knew better. Nick had a rough stretch of road ahead of him but she would do her best to be there for him along the way. And when this was all over they would still have one another.  
  
Carefully, so as not to wake him Sara reached over Nick and turned off the light. Snuggling against him and pulling up the sheet to cover them both she closed her eyes and drifted, following him contentedly into the land of sleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Wow, long time since my last update! Sorry about that everyone, but I've been away for a few weeks (thinking of you all the entire time, really!) Anyhoo, thanks again for all your kind reviews. I hope you enjoy this fluffy little chap.  
  
***  
  
Nick was pulled from sleep by the chirp of his cell phone that lay on his bedside table. He untangled his legs from Sara's, rolled onto his back and reached over to grab the offending object, flipping it open to silence it. Squinting against the bright early morning light that came through the windows he glanced at the woman lying beside him. She stirred slightly in her sleep, rolled towards him onto her stomach, tucked her fist under her chin then settled again.  
  
"Hello," he answered huskily. He listened for a moment. "Okay, thanks. Yeah, I'll be right there."  
  
"Whosit?" Sara mumbled, her face half buried in his pillow. "And why's it so damn bright in here?"  
  
"Because we neglected to close the blinds last night." He smiled fondly at her and rolled onto his side and lay his head on the pillow. He nuzzled her nose with his and let his hand trail up and down her back. "I have to go."  
  
"What? Where?" She poked her head out from the pillow now more awake and looked at him anxiously. "Why? What happened? What time is it?"  
  
"It's just after eight and that was Brass," he explained calmly, pushing the hair off her face. "Rachel's husband Jonathan is here. I have to see him." He kissed her lingeringly, then reluctantly rolled away to sit on the edge of the bed. He grabbed a clean pair of boxers out of a laundry basket on the floor and pulled them on.  
  
"I'm coming with you," Sara said sitting up and looking around. "That is if I can find my underwear," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Nick had pulled on a pair of jeans and watched with amusement as Sara collected her scattered clothing and dressed. She could feel his eyes devouring her and really didn't mind.  
  
"Where the hell is.?" she muttered away, looking under the bed on all fours.  
  
"Looking for this?" He grinned and held up her bra against his chest, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Yes, actually," she replied, getting to her feet and snatching the garment from him then putting it on. "Smartass."  
  
"I happen to think I have a very nice ass, thank you," he informed her, jutting his chin out with mock seriousness. "Cute even."  
  
She laughed and checked him out, laughing even harder when he turned and posed for her putting his hands on his hips and looking at her expectantly over his shoulder.  
  
"Okay, you win," she assured him through her giggles as she tied her hair up with an elastic she found in her pocket. "It's definitely the cutest ass I have ever seen."  
  
He smiled triumphantly and pulled her against him, kissing her thoroughly.  
  
"Hey Sara?"  
  
"Yeah?" she sighed happily, sliding her hands into the back pockets of his jeans and leaning in to capture his lips again. He responded for a moment then broke the kiss, his hands on her hips.  
  
"What happened, last night," he began, looking at the bed then back at her. "This. Us. It wasn't just 'comfort sex' for me. I just wanted you to know that."  
  
She smiled warmly. "I do know," she looked up at him, sincerity in her eyes and her voice quiet. "I could feel that."  
  
Nick's heart swelled and he wrapped her tightly in his arms and kissed her, pouring all the love he had for her into the kiss, relishing the feel of her hands traveling up his bare back and into his hair, then back down again.  
  
"I wish we never had to leave," he whispered against her neck, rocking them gently back and forth.  
  
"Me too but we've got work to do," she whispered back and caressed his face. "But that doesn't mean we can't come back later." She giggled and waggled her eyebrows at him.  
  
He grinned and nodded eagerly. "You can bet we will," he said kissing her once more before retreating and going to his dresser to grab a shirt.  
  
"Oh great."  
  
"What?" he pulled a grey sweater over his head and turned to her.  
  
"My shirt is still damp, not to mention incredibly wrinkled and lacking buttons thanks to somebody," she explained looking at him pointedly. "Can I borrow something?"  
  
"Uh, sure," he said, taken by surprise and unable to hide a goofy delighted smile; he liked the idea of her in his clothes. Digging around in a drawer he pulled out a hoody-sweatshirt that he tossed to her. Sara unfolded it and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently as he did up his belt.  
  
"Nick, this is a Texas A&M University sweatshirt," she said speaking slowly as though to a young child and holding it up for him to see.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So I might as well have a flashing neon sign that says 'property of Nick Stokes' attached to my head!"  
  
He grinned widely. "Would that be so bad?"  
  
She gave him an amused look and threw the sweatshirt in his face. "At work, yes." She walked over to his closet and rummaged around, finally pulling out a baby blue shirt.  
  
Nick nodded, refolded the hoody and stuffed in back into the drawer. Sara caught his hurt expression.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked finishing doing up the buttons and rolling up the sleeves. She walked over to him.  
  
"Nothing," he said bringing his hand to the back of his neck. "Nothing. I just."  
  
"What?" She took his hand in hers but he just shook his head.  
  
"Look, Nick, there is nothing I would enjoy more than to go running down the strip with you, proudly announcing to the world with a bullhorn that I'm in love with you but I just don't think that broaching that subject at work would be such a good idea right now. Especially not on top of everything else that's going on. You've got enough to deal with. Plus, it may not go over very well with certain people so we'll have to handle it carefully." She paused.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that? You're not blinking. Nick?"  
  
"You. you just said you love me," he said slowly, his rattled brain trying very hard to process yet another heavy piece of information.  
  
"What? No I didn't. I said." She froze and a blush spread across her cheeks.  
  
Oh, holy hell, I did.  
  
She looked at him with wide eyes, starting to ramble. "Oh, my God. Okay, please don't freak out. I didn't mean it. No, wait! Okay maybe I did - of course I did - I do. Oh, God. Alright, well I guess it's too late to take it back now so."  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Yes," Sara admitted warily and winced.  
  
"Really?"  
  
She nodded. "Is it okay that I said that?" she asked, afraid that she may have messed things up by saying the "L word" too early.  
  
Nick finally blinked a few times and looked at her his head cocked slightly. She was watching him, waiting anxiously for his answer and he couldn't get over how gorgeous she looked. Standing there in his shirt that was obviously big on her, the pale sunlight shone on her messily pulled back hair and she was biting her bottom lip nervously, her hand gripping his tight. One side of the collar of his shirt was flipped up and he reached up to fix it his fingers lingering under her chin.  
  
"I think that's very okay," he said quietly, his eyes coming up to meet hers. He brought up her hand that was still holding his and kissed the back of it.  
  
"I love you too Sara," he whispered. "I think I always have."  
  
She smiled, tears sparkling in the corners of her eyes, and put her arms around his neck holding him tightly. He pulled back slightly and tucked the same stubborn strand of hair behind her ear and caressing her face he kissed her tenderly, officially sealing the beginning of their new relationship.  
  
***  
  
A/N: This was a bit longer in attempt to make it up to you! I'll update again soon, I promise :) 


	12. Chapter 12

The Tahoe pulled into the Crime Lab's parking lot. Nick put the truck in park and turned off the ignition but then just sat back in his seat and stared at the building. His face remained expressionless but his eyes gave away the mix of emotions he was feeling. Sara reached over and lightly touched his hair at his temple. He jerked slightly and looked over at her and she caressed his face gently.  
  
"Everything's going to be okay," she said leaning over the console between them to kiss his cheek. "You'll see, I promise."  
  
"You know," he said softly, holding her wrist and rubbing his face against her palm before kissing it. "When you say it, I can actually start to believe that."  
  
She smiled and pressed her lips against his firmly, letting the tender kiss linger.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered, resting her forehead on hers.  
  
They stepped out of the truck and walked to the building, fingers entwined together. Reaching the door, Nick caught her eye and gave her hand a gentle assuring squeeze before letting it slide from his. He pulled the door open and held it for her.  
  
"Here we go," he muttered and they entered the crime-lab.  
  
The cool conditioned air surrounded them, a sharp contrast to the air outside that was already beginning to feel hot and dry in the early morning Nevada sun. Nick and Sara wound through the hallways making their way to the break-room.  
  
"Hey guys," Sara greeted their co-workers, taking in their rumpled clothes and tired faces. True to their word they had been working the case non- stop.  
  
"Nick," Catherine stood up from the table and went over to him. "Honey, how are you?"  
  
"I'm alright Cath," he reassured her with a small smile this time returning her comforting hug. "Thanks."  
  
Sara observed this while she poured coffee for her and Nick. Oh, cool it, she scolded herself, it's just Catherine. She noticed Warrick watching her curiously as she watched the other two embrace and quickly busied herself with the sugar.  
  
"Did you manage to get some sleep?" Grissom asked, removing his glasses and folding his hands neatly on the table in front of him.  
  
Nick willed himself not to blush and tried not to look at Sara when she dropped a spoon that clattered loudly on the linoleum counter top.  
  
"Uh, yeah," he cleared his throat. "Some." He went over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Good," Grissom said. "Well you guys have good timing. We were all just about to go over our findings, see what we can put together so far. We're just waiting on Greg now. Then Brass wants us to go with him to your brother-in-law's hotel room."  
  
Nick nodded and looked up at Sara as she came over to sit beside him. Catherine keenly observed as Nick smiled at Sara, the first genuine smile she'd seen on him since yesterday, as she handed him his coffee, their fingers touching just a few seconds longer than necessary. Sara returned his smile and sat a bit closer than usual, letting her leg rest against his and their eyes locked together momentarily. Something unspoken was definitely going on between them.  
  
Grissom was of course totally oblivious to all of this but Warrick caught Catherine's eye and she knew he sensed something too. She was about to comment on it when Greg made his appearance looking even more disheveled than usual.  
  
"If you guys drank all my Blue Hawaiian coffee you each owe me forty dollars so I can buy more," the lab-tech grumbled and shuffled his way to the coffee maker.  
  
"Morning Greggo," Nick said, watching Greg pour the remaining coffee into his giant thermo mug making sure he got every last drop.  
  
"Nick, hey," Greg said, surprised to notice his friend there. Nick seemed to be in better spirits than he had been the last time they had spoken and Greg sincerely hoped this to be the case. "How are you doing?"  
  
Nick nodded in response, offering a small smile and taking a sip of his drink. "I'll be better when we nail this guy. What have you guys got?"  
  
"Alright, I'll start," Grissom said, replacing his glasses and opening his file. "We now know for certain that she has been dead going on forty-eight hours. We also know she was strangled and that the attacker used his gloved hands to do it."  
  
Nick shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Sara looked over at him concerned, fighting the impulse to take his hand.  
  
"You okay?" she asked quietly. He nodded briefly and waited for the others to continue.  
  
"Well, I found a couple more of those errant blonde hairs on her sweater," Catherine said. "Along with a couple fibers that could be vehicle upholstery, I'm still working on getting a positive match on them. There was also what appear to be grayish feline hairs."  
  
"She has a couple cats at home," Nick clarified. "A Siamese and a tabby I believe."  
  
"I've identified our shoe print," Warrick piped up. He gave Nick a grin. "It's our favorite make."  
  
"Converse All-Stars," Nick guessed with a smirk and he quirked an eyebrow. "Size eleven?"  
  
"Close, twelve."  
  
"Okay, okay my turn," Greg said perking up now that he had his caffeine fix, and rubbing his hands together excitedly. "Skin samples and the DNA from the skin tags from the hair found indicated our suspect is a Caucasian male, however he is not a natural blonde. The roots are a very dark brown and the rest of the hair was stripped of its color, most likely with peroxide. Also, Sara found a cigarette butt at the scene. I analyzed it and the DNA I found matches the DNA from under her fingernails. Our suspect smokes Humps."  
  
At Grissom's questioning look Warrick clarified. "Camels."  
  
"Okay so we're looking for a dark haired white guy with size twelve feet who smokes Camels and bleaches his hair," Sara said. "Well that really narrows it down." She didn't mean to sound so pessimistic but had really been hoping that for Nick's sake they would be able to wrap this up quickly.  
  
"We've caught guys with less Sar," Nick said and she was glad and relived to see that his optimism hadn't deserted him. "At least it's a start." He nodded to himself as though he were slowly becoming convinced of what he was saying. "We'll get him."  
  
"'Course we will," Warrick said, jumping at the chance to boost everyone's confidence. "We're not the number two lab in the country for nuthin," he added with a rare grin.  
  
"That's right," Catherine agreed smiling. "We're damn good!"  
  
The room shared a quiet laugh and some of their tension dissipated. Energy renewed, they stood filed out to continue working on the case. In the hallway Catherine glanced around to ensure no one would hear her.  
  
"You saw that too didn't you?" she whispered leaning closer to Warrick, referring to Nick and Sara.  
  
"You bet I did," he replied with a chuckle.  
  
"Nick, I'm going to go and call Brass and let him know we're coming," Grissom said from the doorway of the break-room. "Then I'll meet you at the car. Sara stick around and help out Catherine and Warrick."  
  
"I'll be right there Griss," Nick said and watched as his boss disappeared around the corner. He and Sara faced each other.  
  
"Good luck," Sara said looking up at him. Once again she found herself fighting the urge to touch him.  
  
"Thanks, you too," he said with a kind smile. His gaze traveled to her lips and back up to her eyes, he wanted to kiss her so badly. "I can at least hug you right?"  
  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Always," she whispered in his ear.  
  
Nick held her tightly letting out a deep sigh. He finally released her and gave her a wink before heading out to the parking lot. 


	13. Chapter 13

Nick and Grissom drove to the Monaco hotel in silence. The wet streets glistened reflecting the bright sunlight and in patches they were slowly beginning to dry.  
  
Nick watched the people around them on the sidewalks or in their cars. He marveled at the fact that they were completely oblivious to the fact that there were those among them, he included, who were suffering a loss. He looked at a few random faces and wondered whether they had ever lost a loved one whether it was to sickness, random accident, old age or at the hands of another. What had he been doing when it happened, at the exact same moment that someone's life had been taken away? When he had been making love with Sara last night, experiencing what he could only describe as true bliss, had someone else had had there life shredded and thrust into misery upon learning someone they cared for had been cruelly torn from them?  
  
He was pulled from his random thoughts when Grissom pulled into the hotel's driveway, parking the Tahoe off to the side behind Brass's sedan. The Captain climbed out of his car and greeted the two CSIs with a curt nod.  
  
"How you doing Nicky?"  
  
"Alright Jim, thank you."  
  
"Your brother-in-law is upstairs in his room," Brass informed them. "Room 1013."  
  
They followed Brass through the crowded lobby to the elevators and rode up in silence. The doors opened onto a nicely decorated hallway that was eerily silent in comparison to the dinging bells and whistles of the casino below. They stopped when they reached John King's room.  
  
"You sure you're up for this?" Grissom asked, looking at Nick.  
  
"Yeah," Nick replied. His throat felt dry.  
  
"Sure?" Grissom queried, remembering how upset Nick had been earlier but the younger man nodded.  
  
"Okay then, but just remember, you have to let Jim and I handle the questions regarding the case okay?"  
  
Nick nodded again and Brass knocked on the door. They waited a few moments before the door opened to reveal a tall man in his early forties with thick chestnut hair and hazel eyes that seemed shallow and empty. A five o'clock shadow covered his cheeks and neck. He looked at the men blankly a few seconds before blinking as realization set in.  
  
"Nick," he finally said, his voice a rough flat monotone. "Um, good to see you."  
  
"John," Nick greeted, extending his hand. He was about to ask how the other man was doing then stopped himself, realizing what a ridiculous question it was. "It's been a while. I uh. I wish it was under better circumstances."  
  
John glanced down at Nick's outstretched hand and took it in his own, then slowly pulled Nick into a hug. The action seemed rather forced at first but then both men embraced each other, trying to give and receive comfort at the same time.  
  
"I'm sorry Johnny," Nick said quietly and pulled away, clearing his throat.  
  
John nodded slowly, "I'm sorry too."  
  
Nick nodded and dropped his eyes. He turned to his colleagues standing patiently in the hallway.  
  
"Uh, John this is Gil Grissom from the crime lab and Captain Jim Brass, LVPD," he introduced and the men exchanged handshakes. "They work with me and are working on Rachel's case. They're just going to ask you a few questions the we'll fill you in with what we've got so far."  
  
"Yeah sure, of course," he motioned them to enter his room. "Please come in."  
  
The men spread themselves around the small room, Jonathan sitting on the foot of the bed, Grissom and Brass sitting in the room's only two chairs and Nick opting to stand, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"First off, Mr. King, I'd like to say that we're terribly sorry for your loss," Grissom said kindly, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his legs, the pads of his fingers pressing together.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Grissom."  
  
"Mr. King is there any reason you can think of that you're wife would come to Las Vegas?" Brass asked, pulling a notebook and pen out of the inside pocket of his jacket.  
  
"Um, no, no," he replied brushing his hand through his hair. "I mean, not unless she was coming to see you?" John said, looking at Nick questioningly.  
  
Nick shook his head no, "If she was I didn't know it."  
  
"Then I have no idea," John said, shutting his eyes and rubbing his forehead. "She told me she was going to visit her girlfriends. One of them has a cabin on a lake near Boulder and a small group of them go up there often, whenever they got the time off. Girl's weekends, you know? No boys allowed." He trailed off, a small sad grin playing on his features while his eyes stared into space.  
  
Brass pulled out his notepad and pen.  
  
"Do you know the names of these women Mr. King?"  
  
John nodded and listed four names for Brass who scribbled them down. "Sandi Quinn is the woman who owns the place."  
  
Nick nodded, recognizing the names he had heard his sister mention in conversation in the past.  
  
"God, no one - None of them knows what's happened do they?" John asked, large tears welling in his eyes. "I mean, how could they? I haven't told anyone. Jesus how am I going to tell them?"  
  
"You let us worry about that for now Johnny," Nick said quietly, moving to place a hand on John's shoulder. The other man nodded weakly, swallowing his emotions back.  
  
A shrill ring pierced the air causing all the men to look up.  
  
"Excuse me," Grissom said, noting the call display. "It's the lab."  
  
"Grissom," he answered exiting the room and closing the door softly behind him.  
  
"Hey Gil, it's Catherine. Listen, I've got some news for you from Al Robbins."  
  
"From Al?" Grissom questioned puzzled. "I thought he had already completed the autopsy?"  
  
"Well he did," Catherine confirmed. "But he just got her tox-screen back."  
  
"And?"  
  
Catherine hesitated a moment. "Rachel King was a few weeks pregnant."  
  
"What?" Grissom stopped his pacing in the corridor. "How did he miss that?"  
  
"Well like I said, Al's estimating she was only a few weeks along," Catherine explained. "The pregnancy was only detectable through a blood test."  
  
"Well," Grissom sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This case just keeps getting harder and harder doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, no kidding. God, poor Nicky," Catherine agreed, emitting a sigh of her own. "How about at your end? Any luck?"  
  
Grissom explained what they had learned from Nick's brother-in-law. After wishing each other good luck they said their goodbyes and hung up. Taking a deep breath Grissom went back into John King's hotel room. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello everyone. I'm so delighted to see that some of you haven't given up all hope on me that I've decided to post another chappy. Sorry again for the delay between postings, I've been a busy little bee. Anyhoo, just so you know, I have no medical knowledge or scientific basis for my information whatsoever, it's all fictional. Please enjoy.  
  
***  
  
"Nick, can I talk to you for a second?" Grissom asked, motioning for the CSI to join him in the hall.  
  
"What's up Griss?" Nick asked quietly, his hands resting on his hips. His eyes were full of a bizarre mix of eager anxiety.  
  
"Nick, your sister was pregnant," Grissom told him softly. "I'm very sorry."  
  
Nick stood very still for a moment, his eyes unfocused as they stared at the carpet under their feet. When he finally spoke, he didn't raise his eyes.  
  
"Why didn't Doc Robbins say anything?"  
  
"Because he didn't know. They only found out once the results came back from toxicology."  
  
Nick nodded slowly, still staring at the floor.  
  
"From the sound of things, I don't think Jonathan knows either," Grissom said, studying Nick's body language intently. "Do you want me to-"  
  
"I'll do it," Nick said, finally meeting Grissom's eyes. He looked at the door. "I have to tell him," he whispered.  
  
Nick pushed the door open and moved to stand in front of John and Brass, who had continued his questioning while the CSIs were having their discussion.  
  
"I think I have all I need Mr. King," Brass was saying. He got up and shook the other man's hand. "Thank you very much for your cooperation."  
  
"Of course. I greatly appreciate all that you're doing," John replied. He turned to Nick anxiously. "What did you find out? Do you think you know who did it?"  
  
Grissom and Nick exchanged glances.  
  
"Jim there are a few details that I'd like to go over with you," Grissom said smoothly. "Excuse us Mr. King, and thank you for your time. We'll be in touch."  
  
The two men left leaving Nick and John alone.  
  
Nick pulled the chair that Brass had just vacated over so he could sit directly across from his brother-in-law. "Johnny I have to ask you something."  
  
John remained silent, waiting for him to continue. Nick licked his lips, trying as hard as he could to keep his emotions in check.  
  
"Johnny did you know that Rache was pregnant?"  
  
John stared at Nick silently. Nick held the other man's gaze, thinking he already knew the answer to his question.  
  
"No, no she wasn't," John finally said, his eyes dropping to the floor before settling on Nick again. "She couldn't have been."  
  
Nick dropped his head. "I'm so sorry John. Our lab just called and-"  
  
"Well I'm telling you they made a mistake," John interrupted sharply, standing suddenly.  
  
"John," Nick said patiently, rising to his feet. "I'm sorry man but it's true. There are several tests that we run and there is just no way that these results are wrong."  
  
"No, you don't understand!" John continued, now almost desperate to explain. "I'm-I'm not able to. I couldn't get her pregnant."  
  
Nick's jaw slacked and his eyes quickly dropped, one of his eyebrows raised slightly.  
  
"My doctor says I have an abnormally low sperm count," John explained quietly, shoving his hands into his pockets. "He told me I'd never be able to get her pregnant. I was heartbroken but Rache, you know her she never let it get her down. We were looking at adopting."  
  
New tears began coursing down his cheeks as a sad smile crossed his face. "So you see she couldn't have been pregnant," John continued, wiping his eyes. "I mean not unless. unless."  
  
Their wide eyes met as a cold hard realization struck them both.  
  
"Oh God," John sat back down heavily on the bed, his fingers coming up to his temples. "Oh my God. She was having an affair."  
  
Nick stood speechless, his mind reeling. Could his sister really have been seeing another man? Was she really capable? That he was even having these thoughts sickened him but what was worse was the fact that that they were likely true.  
  
"Jesus I am so stupid," John whispered, his eyes falling shut. "So fucking stupid."  
  
"Hey man, we don't know anything for sure," Nick said too quickly, hoping that his statement didn't sound as unconvincing as it felt. "She may not have been-"  
  
"Of course she was!" John snapped, his fists coming down to pound the mattress at his sides. "The 'girls weekends', the 'teacher's seminars' the 'conferences'. All of them right under my goddamn nose. How could I have been so blind?"  
  
Nick was silent for a moment, staring sadly at the heartbroken man before him. Finally he softly spoke. "Because you loved her."  
  
John looked up and met his eyes for a moment before nodding slowly. His face slowly crumpled and he covered it with his hands as sobs began to wrack through him.  
  
Nick felt his own eyes water. His heart was crushed, the flawless image he had of his sister shattered into a million pieces. He needed to get out of there.  
  
"Johnny, I've got to get back to the lab," he managed, voice wavering. "Call me if you need anything okay?" He waited until he saw the older man nod before making his way slowly to the door.  
  
"Nick?"  
  
He turned, another stab of pain hitting his chest at the pained and broken look on his brother-in-law's face.  
  
"Let's keep this between us okay?" John requested weakly through his tears. "I mean I don't want the family to know. I don't want anyone thinking any less of her."  
  
"Yeah, of course. I'll see you around," Nick promised and left. He found Grissom and Brass waiting for him in the lobby.  
  
"Everything alright Nicky?" Brass asked noticing the other man's red- rimmed eyes and deeply troubled expression.  
  
"Not a goddamn thing," he muttered brushing by them briskly. He pushed through the glass doors and climbed into the passenger seat of the Tahoe.  
  
Grissom joined him moments later and looked at him questioningly, waiting patiently for his explanation.  
  
"John wasn't the one who got her pregnant," Nick said roughly, staring straight ahead. He watched through the windshield as Brass gave a small worried wave and climbed into his sedan.  
  
"I see," Grissom said softly. He sighed deeply and reached to start the ignition. "Well as. troublesome as that is Nick, it at least that means that there's a good chance that-"  
  
"Whoever did may have been the one who killed her," Nick finished grimly.  
  
Grissom put the truck in drive. "Let's go find out." 


	15. Chapter 15

Sara sat in one of the labs lightly drumming her fingers on the desk she was sitting at and staring at the clock. Nick and Grissom had been gone for over an hour and she was impatiently wondering what was taking them so long. She had even had time to go home and shower and put on clean clothes, however she had put Nick's shirt back on over a tank top, liking the feel of him surrounding her. This had not gone unnoticed by Warrick or Catherine who were beginning to have serious suspicions about exactly what kind of relationship their two friends had.  
  
Sara glanced at the clock on the wall and, apparently not satisfied by what she saw, looked at her watch. It offered the same response and Sara sighed heavily. She knew that Nick seeing his brother-in-law was bound to be difficult for him and hoped desperately that he was okay.  
  
And, not only was her worry for Nick keeping her preoccupied, but her thoughts kept drifting back to last night with him, feeling his soft, warm lips trailing down her neck, his strong, gentle hands gripping her hips.  
  
"Earth to Sara!"  
  
Sara jumped and looked over, embarrassed to see Catherine and Warrick were sitting staring at her expectantly.  
  
"Sorry, what?" she asked, feeling warmth spread across her cheeks. "My mind was, uh, somewhere else. I didn't catch that."  
  
Warrick and Catherine exchanged a quick glance.  
  
"I asked if you were done with that sample yet?" Catherine said patiently. "Can you confirm that they're cat hairs?"  
  
"Oh, oh yeah," Sara shook herself, relieved to be able to escape further questioning and turned back to the microscope in front of her. She had actually finished what she was doing a good fifteen minutes earlier but was so distracted that she had forgotten to tell them what she found. "Um, hair and fiber analysis is Nick's specialty, not mine, but these were easy to match to all of the labs samples of feline hair."  
  
"Good, at least we can eliminate the possibility of it being transfer from our suspect," Warrick said. "Hey, check this out. I fumed our cigarette butt and it appears that we have a survivor."  
  
Catherine and Sara came over to where Warrick was sitting in front of the fume hood. A partial fingerprint had magically appeared as the fumes had set.  
  
"Nice!" Sara exclaimed happily. "It's a bit smudged and only a partial but I'm sure Jackie can fix that for us."  
  
"I'll run it down to her right now," Warrick said, carefully removing the butt with tweezers and dropping it into a bindle.  
  
"Good job War," Catherine said. "You may just have nailed our suspect for us."  
  
"Thanks Cath, let's hope so," he replied as he left.  
  
Catherine and Sara continued working. Catherine was going through Rachel's phone records and Sara through her credit cards. Neither was having any luck finding anything suspicious.  
  
"This girl hardly used her cell phone at all," Catherine commented, resting her chin on her hand. "And when she did she only called either work, home or her family."  
  
"Yeah and the last time she used her credit card it was to buy gas a couple months ago in Denver and she immediately paid the bill online," Sara added. "God, I wish my credit looked like this." She sighed and flipped her folder shut, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"So in other words there is nothing in these files that will help us figure out why she was here." Sara's hands covered her face and she sighed again.  
  
Catherine looked over at her. "Sara, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Sara mumbled from behind her hands. "Just worrying about Nick, that's all."  
  
"We all are," Catherine agreed, closing her own folder and crossing her arms over it on the table. "But perhaps some of us more than others?" she added pointedly, watching for the other woman's reaction.  
  
Sara peeked out at her from between her fingers. "Just what exactly are you implying Miss Willows?"  
  
"Nothing!" Catherine replied innocently, shrugging her shoulders. "Nothing at all."  
  
Sara closed her fingers over her eyes again, silently pleading that the mini interrogation was over.  
  
"Should I be implying something?" Catherine asked after a pause.  
  
Sara rolled her eyes, no such luck. She should have known that they wouldn't be able to fool Catherine very easily for very long. She sighed and slid her hands off her face.  
  
"Catherine, he's my best friend, and I care about him a lot. Of course I'm really worried."  
  
Nice job avoiding the question, Catherine thought inwardly but decided to let it go. Sara wouldn't give up anything she wasn't ready to. "Okay, just curious. I'll take your word for it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Catherine got up to return the files she and Sara had been looking at. "That's a nice shirt by the way," she said over her shoulder as she left the room.  
  
Sara couldn't help but smile.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Okay I know this is short and somewhat pointless but I promise, oh faithful readers that there is plenty more to come. The floodgates have recently opened and I've been pouring out this story like there's no tomorrow so keep an eye out for updates. Thanks! Oh and by the way, to those of you who nominated me for a Snickers fanfic award at the Nick and Sara site, thank you so much I am greatly honored and humbled. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Well would you look at that, two postings in less than 24 hrs, how zany is that? I must be wild and crazy. or just extremely overtired, take your pick.  
  
***  
  
Nick and Grissom had remained silent the entire ride back from the hotel, both of them lost in thought in regards to the case. They could only hope that this latest, albeit gruesome lead would be the one to help them track Rachel's killer down and bring Nick and his family the justice they deserved. Reaching the crime lab both men wordlessly set across the parking lot to the entrance, matching grim expressions on their faces.  
  
Grissom had paged the rest of the team, asking them to meet in the break room and they found them all there already, anxiously waiting for their return.  
  
"Hey," Catherine greeted, rising from the table. "How'd it go?" She of course was already aware of the news of Rachel's pregnancy and was looking worriedly at Nick.  
  
He didn't respond, and although he could feel their eyes on him he didn't make eye contact with anyone, including Sara, but just went to the corner of the room and slumped into one of the chairs, resting his face in his hands. Sara stared at him concern etched on her face then shifted her eyes to Grissom in desperate search of some sort of explanation.  
  
"Have you been able to find anything?" Grissom asked, holding his information for now in hopes of some good news.  
  
"Well, I found a partial on that cigarette butt," Warrick informed him. "But when I brought it to Jackie she told me that there wasn't much there for her to be able to reconstruct. It could be a while waiting on CODIS to give us anything and the odds of a match are slim."  
  
"Well, at least it's something," Grissom praised, taking a seat at the table.  
  
"What about you guys?" Sara asked, anxious. It was obvious that their meeting hadn't been a pleasant one.  
  
Grissom cleared his throat quietly. "We found out that our victim was-"  
  
"Don't call her that," Nick spoke sharply with icy venom in his voice, his head still in his hands.  
  
"Pard-?"  
  
"She has a name," Nick interrupted coolly, looking up briefly at his boss, his gaze piercing. "Use it." He lowered his head again, the heels of his hands pressing into his eyes.  
  
Sara moved from where she was at the table to sit beside Nick on the arm of his chair. She reached out a tentative hand to rest on his back finding his body tense under her touch, but he didn't make a move to acknowledge her presence.  
  
Grissom blinked as though stunned at his own apparent lack of compassion.  
  
"Christ, I'm sorry Nick, I'm so used to." he trailed off, pulling his glasses from his face to rub his eyes. Catherine reached over to touch his arm reassuringly and he met her eyes, appreciating the gesture. Sighing deeply, he replaced his glasses and started over again. " Doctor Robbins has informed us that Rachel was pregnant when she was murdered."  
  
A soft gasp escaped Sara's lips and her hand came to her mouth; Warrick shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose; Catherine continued to sadly watch Nick but he still offered no reaction.  
  
"Nick and I have also found out," Grissom continued, drawing the group's attention back to him. "That Rachel's husband, John, is not the father."  
  
"What?" Catherine asked shocked.  
  
"Jesus," Warrick muttered, eyes closed, a pained expression taking over his features.  
  
Sara remained silent, her eyes still on Nick, silently begging him to even just look at her so she would know that he was okay. He didn't, but stood swiftly and left the room, muttering an "Excuse me," on his way out. The room was filled by heavy silence.  
  
"Warrick, I want you to keep on that print," Grissom instructed after a moment. "Cath, I need you to come with me to see Al. We need to get a DNA sample for Greg as soon as possible so we can try to find out who the father is. Sara," his voice softened. "Stay with him?"  
  
Sara nodded and rose to find Nick. She wandered the halls, looking in the labs, the locker room, even the men's washrooms without any luck. Eventually she decided to check outside and found him there, sitting on the curb off to the side of the main doors facing the parking lot. Wordlessly she sat beside him, watching his hands as they idly played with a dead twig. She could tell by his red-rimmed eyes and the tear stains on his cheeks that he had been crying again and she felt a tug on her heart.  
  
"Nick, I." she trailed off, taking a deep breath. "I can't even begin to think of what I can say to you to make you feel any better. I'm so, so sorry."  
  
He didn't answer at first, continuing to pick at the tiny stick. Sara reached out and touched his knee, squeezing gently and drawing his gaze to her hand. He sighed deeply and tossed the twig away, covering her hand with his.  
  
"You don't have to say anything Sara," he said quietly, finally meeting her eyes. He wanted to ensure she understood what he was saying; that just by being there she was a comfort to him.  
  
A soft knowing smile briefly touched her lips. She brought her free hand up, fingers lightly tracing his brow and down his jaw-line before she cradled the side of his face. She watched her thumb as it softly moved across his mouth. Nick's eyes closed and his hand came up to hold hers.  
  
"I love you," he whispered against her palm, placing a kiss in its center. He leaned forward a wrapped his arms around her, his face buried into her neck.  
  
"I love you too." Sara held him against her in a firm hug, one hand stroking his hair, and kissed his cheek. "Let's get out of here for a little while. Take a break?"  
  
"Where?" he asked, pulling back slightly.  
  
"When was the last time you ate anything?" she asked, concerned.  
  
Nick paused, his fingers coming up to scratch his head, and thought a moment then scoffed. "I honestly don't remember. I haven't really been very hungry."  
  
"I was afraid of that," she said, looking over his face worriedly. "You want to go to the diner?"  
  
He shook his head. "No thanks, I really don't want to be in a public place at the moment and like I said I'm not really hungry. I'm not even sure I could keep anything down right now to be honest."  
  
"I know that feeling, but you should try to eat something. How about we go to my place then?" she suggested. A small grin quirked the sides of her mouth and she leaned close to him, her chin on his shoulder and her voice low and full of mock seriousness. "I make some mean scrambled eggs."  
  
Nick met her gaze with a skeptical look and tried to keep a straight face but Sara waggled her eyebrows suggestively at him making him laugh. Somehow she could still cheer him up even after all that had gone on. She really amazed him in every way. Her heartfelt concern for him made him aware of the feelings he had for her, feelings he had never felt before. He was in love.  
  
"Now how can a man refuse an offer like that?" he asked and placed a soft, quick kiss on her mouth. "Okay. Let's go."  
  
Sara called in to let Grissom know where they would be if needed, then hand in hand they walked to his Tahoe.  
  
***  
  
A/N: There's plenty more to come so stay tuned. 


	17. Chapter 17

Six weeks later, the CSIs still had no suspect in the murder of Rachel King. Their only new lead came from Greg when he was able to match the DNA from under Rachel's fingernails to the DNA of her unborn child. Their killer was indeed the father of the baby.  
  
Other cases had come and gone. Some had been solved overnight while others still remained open, but the nightshift team vigilantly kept at Rachel's case, determined to see her killer pay for his crimes.  
  
Nick had gone home to Texas for two weeks to spend time with his family and of course to attend his sister's funeral. He had asked Sara if she wanted to come with him but she declined. Although she knew it would be incredibly hard to let him go she also realized that this was a crucial time for Nick to be with his parents and siblings and Sara felt it wasn't her place to be there. Plus they had been spending nearly all of their time together and Nick agreed with her that it probably would be good for their relationship to spend some time apart and gauge how strongly they really felt for one another. They still hadn't shared the news of their relationship with the team, partially because they so enjoyed having it as a secret only the two of them were privy to, but mostly because they wanted to be sure it was going to work.  
  
"Well, I hope you realize I'll be calling you everyday then," Nick told her, his puppy-dog face out in full force. "Probably more than once."  
  
"I'd expect nothing less," she replied with a smile, pulling his head down to hers for a deep kiss. "And I'll be here waiting when you get back."  
  
And so Sara took Nick to the airport before her shift and saw him off after a teary goodbye full of I'll miss you's and I love you's. True to his word Nick had called her everyday, sometimes more than once depending on her schedule, and they would tell each other about their day, Nick always probing her for any new leads on Rachel. Unfortunately, Sara never had anything to report.  
  
On the day of the funeral Nick had sounded pretty down so she made him promise to call after it was all over. He complied and Sara was pleasantly surprised to hear him sounding better than he had in days. He explained how beautiful the service was and that although everyone was deeply saddened by being forced to say goodbye, at the reception they had all shared their favorite memories of Rachel and it had raised all their spirits. Emotional relief had coursed through Sara as she listened to him share some of the stories with her, both of them laughing and smiling through their tears.  
  
When the day finally came, what felt like an eternity later to both of them, Sara was at the terminal an hour before his flight was scheduled to arrive. Nick was one of the first passengers through the doors and had spotted her right away, stirring up the butterflies in his stomach. He waited for her to see him then flashed her a wide smile that she immediately returned. Calmly but purposefully he made his way through the crowd to stand in front of her.  
  
"Hey Sar," he drawled. Setting down his duffle on the ground, he held her tightly in his strong arms.  
  
"Hey yourself," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I missed you," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Good," he whispered back. "Cause I missed you. I love you Sara."  
  
"Good." She pulled away to hold his face, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. "Cause I love you."  
  
He smiled and leaned down to capture her lips with his. God, he had so terribly missed this, how her lips tasted, how her fingers felt in his hair, how her body felt pressed against his. Of course he had enjoyed seeing his mom and dad, all his sisters and his brother and the seemingly endless stream of nieces and nephews, but this was really home for him now. This was exactly how it should be, he thought, smiling against her mouth when he felt her pull herself closer to him. Nick had come home from Texas with a deep tan and a thicker accent, neither of which Sara found herself minding very much at all. Nope, in fact she didn't mind one little bit.  
  
"Hey cowboy?" she murmured between kisses, finally noticing the looks they were receiving from the people around them.  
  
"Mm?" He was still oblivious to anything but her.  
  
Sara broke away from the kiss to look at him with a devilish gleam in her eye. "How about you let me take you home and I'll show you just how much I missed you?"  
  
He chuckled. "Oh, yes ma'am."  
  
***  
  
A/N: More to come soon. 


	18. Chapter 18

It was now three weeks after Nick's return, a month and a half since the night his sister died. Nick was at home after a long, but successful double shift involving a shooting at an arcade. He was standing in his kitchen, staring at his wall calendar when two arms snaked around his waist from behind.  
  
"Hey you," Sara said softly, placing a kiss on the back of his neck. "What are you thinking?"  
  
Nick sighed deeply, reaching behind him to link his hands behind her back. "It's just weird sometimes, you know? Some days it seems like years ago and others. Others it feels like yesterday."  
  
Sara tightened her arms around him and rested her cheek on his back. She wished more than anything that he could be brought some sort of closure to this whole ordeal. After a moment she put her chin on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Let's go to bed Nicky."  
  
He turned in her embrace and pushed her hair behind her ear, letting his gaze linger lovingly over her face. "I love you so much," he whispered leaning in to kiss her tenderly.  
  
Nick went to pull away but she brought him back to her and the kiss deepened, quickly escalading in passion and intensity, their probing tongues meeting over and over again. Her hands roamed under his shirt, clutching him as he walked her backwards to the counter and lifted her onto it, bed long forgotten. He pulled his shirt off, quickly discarding it and stepped between her legs, massaging her thighs. She immediately pulled his mouth back to hers while his hands found their way to the hem of her shirt and tugged it off sending it to join his in a pile on the floor.  
  
The phone on the counter beside them rang. They stopped and stared at it, breathing hard. Their eyes met.  
  
"Should I answer it?" Nick asked, his hands spanning her bare waist.  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I would say no, but it could be the lab."  
  
Nick nodded, understanding what she meant; it may be about Rachel. He reached over and picked up the persistent phone, pressing the talk button.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Sara watched him anxiously, both of them tense. Then Nick rolled his eyes and let out the breath he was holding.  
  
"Hey Warrick," he said looking at Sara, listening for a moment. "No, no I definitely wasn't sleeping." He grinned and brought his index finger to his lips to tell her to keep quiet when she stifled a giggle.  
  
She grinned and decided to have some fun, leaning in to trail hot kisses up and down his throat. Nick clenched his teeth and tried to back away but she trapped him by linking her legs around his hips.  
  
"Uh huh," Nick was saying, struggling to keep cool while Sara continued to torment him with kisses along his collar bone and across his chest then back to his neck where her teeth nipped him gently. An involuntarily squeak escaped him.  
  
"Wh-what? No, no I'm fine, go on," he managed, shooting her a warning glare. She just smiled sweetly at him. Her hands trailed down his chiseled chest and stomach, lingering at his sides making him squirm, and then slid all the way down his back to squeeze his butt causing him to jump and emit a soft grunt.  
  
"Would you stop it?!" he hissed, covering the mouthpiece with his free hand. She ignored him. Her hands stayed where they were, seemingly happy on his well-toned ass holding him snugly against her, and her lips found their way to his neck again, suckling his skin.  
  
"Uh, yeah sure, it's Sunday right?" Poor Nick was trying his hardest to follow whatever it was Warrick was saying about a football game or something but Sara really wasn't making it easy. In fact she was making it really hard. Now her lips and tongue were working at the spot behind his ear where she knew he was extremely sensitive. He was gripping the phone so tight his knuckles were white.  
  
"Um, you uh, want- you wanna come here to watch it or." he trailed off, his voice cracking then disappearing altogether when she tugged on his earlobe. Fortunately Warrick didn't seem to notice and continued talking.  
  
Sara though was becoming impatient and her fingers were following the inside of his waistband around to the front of his pants.  
  
"Yeah, uh huh," Nick tried again but ended up whimpering quietly. It was no use; her fingers were starting to undo his fly. He closed his eyes and bit his lip so hard he thought he was going to draw blood. Rounding up every single ounce of resolve he had left he managed to throw a sentence together.  
  
"Uh, listen, I gotta go, man," he stuttered shakily, groaning when her knuckles grazed him. "Uh, something's come up." He ended the call and tossed the phone in the general direction of the charger.  
  
"You," he said, pointing at her accusingly. "Are an evil woman."  
  
"Yeah?" She quirked her head to the side, a wide amused grin on her face, and he nodded. "Well then, what are you going to do about it cowboy?"  
  
Nick stared for a moment then let out what sounded like a growl, making her laugh as he pounced on her. Attacking her with passionate kisses that she returned eagerly, his greedy hands wandered all over her before locating the clasp for her bra. He was working at this intently while kissing her neck with enough fervor to ensure a few hickies, when the phone rang again.  
  
"Oh come on!" Nick shouted at the helpless piece of plastic chirping up at him. "You've gotta be kidding me!"  
  
Sara sighed, her arms resting loosely around his neck and looked at him with a sympathetic smirk. "You'd better get that."  
  
"But." he protested weakly. Sara just raised her eyebrows at him. He sighed and untangled his fingers from her bra with a pout and snatched the phone up again muttering frustrated curses under his breath.  
  
"Yeah?" he barked then listened for a moment. "Hey Griss. Listen your timing sucks man I am right in the middle of-" he broke off, paying close attention to whatever it was his boss was telling him.  
  
Sara tried to start her little game again, kissing his jaw but this time Nick forced himself from her grasp. He shook his head no and held his hand up to ward her off. Meeting her confused gaze his stern look told her he was serious.  
  
"What?" she mouthed, watching him questioningly and he gestured for her to wait a minute. She slid off the counter to stand in front of him.  
  
"Oh, my God. H-how did you find him?" Nick continued his eyes locked on Sara's. "He's bringing him in? Okay, yeah give me fifteen minutes. Thanks." He put the phone down on the counter.  
  
"What is going on?" Sara asked taking Nick's hand.  
  
"They-" he swallowed hard, having a hard time convincing himself that what his boss had just told him was really true. "They have a suspect in Rachel's case. Brass is bringing him in for questioning." 


	19. Chapter 19

Grissom was sitting on his desk facing Catherine and Warrick who were sitting in the office's two chairs.  
  
"I still can't believe it's him," Warrick said, trying to hide the skepticism in his voice, but truthfully he was doubtful. "We've had had no breaks in the case whatsoever for nearly two months now. And for the solution to just drop into our laps like this, well it just seems way too easy."  
  
Grissom only shrugged, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Evidence doesn't lie, Warrick. We can't ignore what it's telling us."  
  
The trio looked up at the sound of hurried footsteps in the hall outside. Nick noticed the team seated in Grissom's office and stepped through the doorway, Sara right behind him.  
  
"Where is he?" Nick demanded, his eyes flying to each face in the room. "Where is he? I want to see him."  
  
"Take it easy Nick," Grissom said, his voice carrying its gentle authority. "They're not here yet. Brass has to bring him in from Henderson."  
  
Warrick stood and urged Nick to take his seat. "Here man, you look like you should sit."  
  
Nick exhaled and nodded, gratefully dropping into the chair. His hand wiped his face and ran through his hair. "How did they even find this guy?"  
  
"You're not going to believe it," Catherine commented, shaking her head, still incredulous. "I sure as hell wouldn't have if I hadn't seen it for myself."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sara asked, feeling her impatience start to grow. "Who is he?"  
  
Grissom reached behind him and picked up a folder from his desk that he handed to Nick. Sara went over and stood behind him so she could read over his shoulder.  
  
"His name is Alex Connor, convicted in '98 for sexual assault. He has a record of other offenses as well, from assault and battery to robbery to car theft," Grissom explained, watching Nick as the younger man looked over the folder's contents. "Prints were recovered from a break-in last night, and after they were run through CODIS his name popped up."  
  
"Okay, but how does he link to Rachel?" Nick asked, looking up skeptically at his boss. "I mean, sure he fits our description but so could a million other guys."  
  
"You remember that partial print Warrick found on the cigarette butt?" Grissom inquired and Nick nodded. "Well when it was run through the database on its own, their wasn't enough ridge detail to bring up a match and it came back unknown. But when we saw that he fit our suspect's profile I had Jackie run a comparison between Connor's prints and our unknown. And guess what?"  
  
"Perfect match," Sara said, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Grissom nodded crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"But still," Nick said hesitant to get his hopes up just yet. "It could just be a coincidence. This guy could have just been at the scene at some point."  
  
"No!" Sara protested, her enthusiasm climbing. "No because, remember? Greg had said that the DNA from the cigarette-"  
  
"Matched the DNA under Rachel's fingernails," Nick finished, realization dawning in his eyes.  
  
"But what I don't understand is how someone who was so careful about covering his tracks when it came to committing rape and murder could forget something as simple as wearing gloves when he broke into someone's house," Catherine said, shaking her head. "I mean anyone who watches television or the movies nowadays knows about fingerprints."  
  
"Greediness leads to sloppiness I guess," Grissom reasoned with a shrug. "All he took from the two homes he broke into was money from a purse or wallet while the homeowners were asleep."  
  
"Everybody screws up sooner or later, gets careless," Warrick stated, leaning against the metal shelving unit. "Especially if they're desperate."  
  
All of them turned to watch Nick. He stared at the black and white mug shot of Alex Connor glaring coldly up at him. This was him, the man who had deprived his sister of the rest of her life.  
  
"Got you, you son of a bitch," he muttered. A myriad of emotions were flowing through his body, relief, anger, sadness, fear and hate. But most of all, satisfaction because in his heart he knew, without a doubt, that they had caught his sister's killer. "We got you."  
  
"Well keep in mind that this isn't airtight yet," Grissom reminded them. "Although we have a pile of evidence that suggests that Alex Connor was the one who killed her, all we've really proven for certain is that he and Rachel were having an affair. We need a confession or we may have a hard time convincing the D.A. of murder. We don't want this guy getting away with anything less."  
  
The phone on the desk rang loudly and Grissom picked it up; it was Brass. All the heart rates in the room accelerated and adrenaline started pumping as he hung up and met their eyes.  
  
"Alex Connor is here."  
  
*** A/N: *gasp!* coming up, the interrogation of Alex Connor! 


	20. Chapter 20

Nick stood behind the two-way mirror overlooking the interrogation room. He, Sara, Catherine and Warrick were all watching Grissom as he sat waiting at the table. Their attention turned to the door when it opened to reveal Brass leading a man in ahead if him. Alex Connor.  
  
Nick inhaled sharply upon seeing the man and Sara looked at him concerned. His brow was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and the color had drained from his face. His breathing seemed shallow and controlled as he watched Connor being led to the chair opposite their supervisor. Sara stepped forward and took his hand, lacing her fingers through his and squeezing tightly. At this point, she didn't care about her colleagues' presence.  
  
"Alex Connor, this is Gil Grissom from the crime lab," Brass introduced.  
  
"You wanna tell me what the hell this is all about?" Connor spat, looking at Grissom then at Brass with cold gray eyes as he dropped his leather jacket onto the table and took a seat. "You're entitled to tell me, I know my rights."  
  
He was a good-looking man in his early thirties, tall, slim but well built. He wore blue jeans torn at the knee, a well-worn white t-shirt and black Converse runners. A dark five o'clock shadow covered his cheeks and a tattoo of a Celtic cross marked his right bicep. The tips of his short black hair were blonde, as though it had been bleached recently but had nearly grown out.  
  
"I think you already know why you're here Mr. Connor," Grissom said coolly, twisting his pen in his fingers.  
  
Connor smirked and scoffed. "What because I took a lousy twenty bucks from some rich old lady's purse? You've gotta be kidding. Here," he reached into his pocket, pulled out a twenty and slapped it on the table. "No harm, no foul." He stood and started for the door.  
  
"Sit down!" Brass commanded as he moved to stand in his path. Connor loomed over him, invading his personal space but Brass stood his ground and pointed at the chair.  
  
Connor rolled his eyes and sighed then ambled back to the chair and dropped into it. He pulled a soft pack of Camels and a Zippo lighter from his jacket, tapped a cigarette out and popped it in his mouth.  
  
"There's no smoking in here," Grissom said, keenly noting the cigarette brand.  
  
Connor shook his head and stuck the cigarette behind his ear, flipping the lighter open and closed. "Alright so are you gonna get to the point anytime soon? I want to get out of here, preferably sometime today."  
  
"You're not going anywhere anytime soon," Brass spoke from where he stood in the corner by the door. Connor glared at him cynically.  
  
"Mr. Connor do you recognize this woman?" Grissom asked, removing an autopsy photo of Rachel from his folder and sliding it across the table for him to look at.  
  
Connor's cockiness faltered ever so briefly when he looked at the photograph. It was just long enough for Grissom to see unease flicker in the man's eyes.  
  
"Nope," Connor said shrugging his shoulders and sliding the photo back. "Never seen her before."  
  
"Really? Because I have forensic evidence that says otherwise," Grissom said, idly scratching the hair at his temple with his pen. "Take a good look Mr. Connor. Her name is Rachel King."  
  
Evident agitation began to creep its way into Alex Connor's body. He licked his lips quickly and looked at Grissom and Brass, then back at the picture on the table. "Oh, oh man that's Rachel? No shit. What, uh, happened to her?"  
  
"That rat bastard," Catherine muttered disgustedly behind the glass, fingering the collar of her blouse.  
  
"She was found raped and murdered approximately six weeks ago," Grissom carried on, watching Connor for his reaction.  
  
"Wow. That's a real shame," Connor said leaning back in his chair. "She was a nice girl."  
  
"How did you know her?" Brass asked, leaning against the wall next to the door.  
  
A sleazy smile crossed Connor's features. "Her and I used to get together every once in a while. We met at the Tangiers when she was here on vacation, visiting her brother or something."  
  
The muscles in Nick's jaw flexed tightly and Sara put her free hand on his arm.  
  
"Anyway," Connor continued, crossing his arms. "She was lonely and pretty hot so we hooked up. She was married but what can I say? I guess her husband just wasn't man enough for her. She lived north, in Colorado or something so we would meet somewhere between here and there and, well you know." He winked at Grissom who looked back, his repulsion evident.  
  
"When did you last see her?" he asked sharply.  
  
"A couple months ago she said she wanted to break it off, felt guilty about cheating," he went on, a hint of anger flashing in his eyes. Noticing the suspicious looks on the other men's faces he quickly extinguished it, his seedy smile returning. "I've never been one to have trouble getting women so I was fine with it," he covered.  
  
"So why did you kill her?" Grissom questioned pointedly.  
  
"What?" he demanded, sitting up straight in his chair. "You think I did this?!"  
  
"Actually, I know you did," Grissom told him, leaning forward and resting his arms on the table and lacing his fingers together. "We found your DNA under her fingernails, your hair on her clothes, and your fingerprint and shoeprint at the scene."  
  
"So what?" Connor said, his voice rising steadily. "Hey man, screw you! I don't have to listen to this shit."  
  
"You've got quite the temper Mr. Connor," Brass commented. "I highly suggest you get it under control. Fast."  
  
Connor glared at both men, his eyes burning darkly, but he said nothing cracking his knuckles exasperatedly instead.  
  
"Explain to me how your skin got under her fingernails, how your hair got pulled out and left on her clothes," Grissom ordered.  
  
Connor stared back callously. "I told you I was banging her. And the little slut liked it rough."  
  
"That's it," Nick uttered, pulling away from Sara and opening the door.  
  
"Nick," Sara called but Catherine touched her shoulder and shook her head.  
  
"Let him go," she said quietly.  
  
Warrick briefly caught his arm. "Hey man, just don't do anything stupid."  
  
Nick shrugged him off and left the room. 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging folks. I figured if the PTB at CSI can do a "To Be Continued", then so can I. I like my deranged sense of logic, don't you?  
  
***  
  
Grissom was about to speak when Nick entered the interrogation room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Gil met Brass's eyes as Nick calmly sat in the empty chair beside him. The captain merely shrugged. They both looked at the CSI briefly, but Nick just stared fixedly at the man sitting across from him.  
  
"Rachel King was pregnant with your child," Grissom continued, turning back to Connor and noticing the uncomfortable expression on his face. "But you knew that already, didn't you Alex?"  
  
"Is that why you did it?" Nick asked, his voice carrying a steely edge.  
  
"Hey man! I didn't fucking do anything!" Connor yelled, shifting agitatedly in his seat.  
  
"She wanted to break it off with you when she found out she was pregnant. So what, you thought you'd knock her around, teach her a lesson and things got out of hand?" Nick went on unrelenting, his eyes never leaving Connor's.  
  
"She got herself knocked up on purpose," Connor snarled, his hand slamming down on the table. "And then she refused to get rid of the goddamn thing and said it was over. She had the fucking nerve to think she could leave me? There was no way in hell I was going to let that happen. No stupid bitch tells me what to do and gets away with it!"  
  
Everyone held their breath as they watched Nick absorb what had just been said. "So you did kill her," he confirmed grimly, his hands forming tight fists on his knees under the table.  
  
"That's not what I-," Connor cut himself off, realizing his mistake. "Who the hell is this guy anyway?" he demanded, glaring at Grissom and Brass and gesturing irately at Nick.  
  
"I'm her brother," Nick responded grimly.  
  
Connor's face fell and fear flickered in his eyes as he saw the ferocity in Nick's hard gaze and a light sweat beaded on his forehead. Tense silence filled both the interrogation and observation room as they all waited to see what would happen next.  
  
"You killed my sister and her innocent unborn child. Because she wanted to keep her baby," Nick spoke through clenched teeth, his body so rigid he was trembling.  
  
Connor stared speechlessly at Nick knowing he was caught. A mean look shadowed his face and slowly he leaned forward, his temper taking over once again. "Your sister was a useless whore who got what she deserved."  
  
There was a hushed paused then before anyone else could move, Nick had jumped up and sent the table dividing them flying into the wall to his right with a loud crash. His right fist shot out and caught Connor square in the face, making a sickening crunch as it connected with his nose and mashed his lips against his teeth. The punch sent him flailing backwards and falling to the floor, his chair tipping over. Connor howled, his hands coming up to cover his face, shock registering in his eyes. Nick grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and hauled him to his feet, dragging him backwards and slamming him into the wall.  
  
"Nick," Grissom said warningly, he and Brass standing just a few feet away.  
  
Sara, Catherine and Warrick watched wide-eyed and frozen to the spot, stunned by what was happening right in front of them.  
  
"You give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now you son of a bitch," Nick seethed with rage burning in his eyes. "One fucking reason!"  
  
"Please," Connor begged, sputtering pathetically. His hands clutched Nick's sinewy forearms, trying desperately to get him off. Panic was written all over his face, blood pouring from his nose and split lip. "Please don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! Please, I'm sorry..."  
  
"You're sorry?!" Nick roared, pounding him against the wall again, making Connor cry out when his skull cracked against the concrete. "I'll make you fucking sorry!" His hands went around Connor's neck, practically lifting him off the ground and began to squeeze.  
  
"Oh, God please.help me," Connor wheezed terrified, tears forming in his eyes and running down his face to mix with sweat and blood. He desperately clawed at Nick's strangling hands. "Please.I can't breath.please."  
  
"NICK!" Grissom bellowed, jumping forward to pull him off. He managed to get Nick to stagger backwards a step but wasn't strong enough on his own to loosen his choking grip around Connor's throat. "Warrick, get in here!" he cried, pounding on the two-way glass.  
  
Warrick snapped out of his trance, bolting to the other room.  
  
"How does it feel Connor, you sick fuck?" Nick asked, his voice now deadly quiet, the roaring fury in his head blocking out the shouts from Grissom and Brass. Connor couldn't reply, his wide horrified eyes locked with Nick's as he gasped for air. "How does it feel to be the one on the other end, huh? Not such a big man now are you?" A vision of sister's smiling face entered his mind and he tightened his grip, now completely cutting off Connor's airway and all sound coming from his mouth.  
  
"Nick man, let go! LET GO!" Warrick shouted grabbing Nick from behind in a half nelson. He was able to use his height and weight advantage over his friend to pull him backwards.  
  
Grissom and Brass immediately stepped in to pry Nick's strong hands away, finally forcing him to release his neck. Connor slumped to the ground, coughing and gasping, one hand going to his injured throat. Brass dropped to his knee beside him to ensure he was all right.  
  
"No! Get off me Warrick!" Nick screamed, the cords in his neck popping out and his face red as he frantically fought to escape Warrick's unyielding grasp. "He killed her! That bastard murdered my sister, let me go!"  
  
"Stop it man, that's enough!" Warrick yelled, struggling and using all his strength to drag Nick further away from Connor. "That isn't the way Nick! Killing him isn't going to bring her back!"  
  
Nick froze and abruptly stopped fighting him, his breathing ragged. His body slacked in his colleague's arms as his emotions took over. Warrick slowly released him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Brass, get him out of here!" Grissom ordered, helping get Connor back on his feet.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Brass said, grabbing one of Connor's arms and leading him out of the room.  
  
"Wait, wait," Connor rasped, stopping in front of Nick. Fresh tears welled in his eyes, the tough exterior he had entered the room with now completely shattered. "I-I didn't mean to kill her, please believe me," he sobbed, his free hand still holding his neck. "I'm so very sorry."  
  
Nick just stared bitterly back at him, angry tears falling from his eyes. Loathing for the man in front of him coursed through his body. He felt Warrick's hand tighten on his shoulder grabbing a fistful of his shirt and his other hand pressed cautiously on his chest, but there was no need now.  
  
"I hope you rot in hell," was Nick's lone, unforgiving reply.  
  
Brass urged Connor on his way, reciting him his rights as they went.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Phew! Did that take as much out of you as it did me? Still more to come. I am finished the story now, but I really am going to miss it so I'll be drawing it out as long as possible and will still be only be posting one chapter at a time. I know, I know, you all hate me. 


	22. Chapter 22

After things had settled down somewhat Grissom had told everyone to wait for him in the break room. They all sat around the large conference table, no one speaking a word.  
  
Nick stared at his hands on the table in front of him, numbness spread throughout his body. He was barely aware of the others around him. His mind kept replaying what it was like to see the absolute terror in Alex Connor's eyes; what had felt like to strangle the man's neck; to literally hold someone's life in his hands. A sick feeling stirred in the pit of his stomach and he closed his eyes and swallowed hard against the bile that rose in his throat.  
  
Warrick and Catherine tried not to stare at him, continuously exchanging worried glances. They were concerned not only about what their friend was going through emotionally, but also because they knew Nick's actions would have serious consequences.  
  
Sara sat in the chair beside Nick, but didn't dare touch him. They hadn't spoken a word, or even so much as glanced at each other since the whole incident occurred, too unsure and frightened of how the other would react.  
  
Grissom returned, quietly closing the door behind him. He took the seat at the head of the table.  
  
"Connor is fine," he said, meeting everyone's gaze except Nick's who continued to stare at his hands. "He's got a broken nose, some severe bruising, a sore throat and a wounded pride but he's okay."  
  
Nick sighed, his tongue coming to his bottom lip. "I'm sorry Grissom," he said, his voice rough.  
  
Grissom sighed, removing his glasses. "I understand why you did what you did Nick, I think all of us do," he said softly. "And God knows he deserved it. But I'm afraid it can't come without a cost."  
  
Nick nodded, rubbing at the bruises that had appeared on his knuckles. Everyone waited tensely for their supervisor to continue.  
  
"You are suspended for the next two weeks without pay, effective immediately," Grissom said unhappily, hating to have to be the one to penalize his CSI. "I'm sorry Nicky."  
  
"Don't be," Nick said, shaking his head and meeting Grissom's eyes. "You're just doing your job Griss. I know what I did was unacceptable and I have to deal with the consequences. It's not your fault."  
  
"Gil isn't there anything you can do?" Catherine asked, hopeful that Nick could get off with a lighter penalty.  
  
Grissom sighed and shook his head. "That was the best I could do. Frankly Nick's getting off pretty easy, in fact he's lucky he even gets to keep his job at all. Fortunately because Connor isn't pressing any charges and because of the circumstances surrounding the case, he's not being forced to hand in his resignation."  
  
Nick wiped a hand over his tired face and exhaled a slow breath, knowing how fortunate he truly was. Tentatively Sara reached over and placed her hand on his arm. He glanced at her, appreciating the consoling gesture.  
  
Greg entered the break room, heading for the fridge to retrieve his ice cream. "Hey guys. What's with all the doom and gloom? I heard you caught your guy."  
  
"We did," Catherine confirmed with a sigh, her head propped on her fist. "But Nick's been suspended."  
  
"What? Why?" Greg demanded, coming to join them at the table.  
  
"Because he went Incredible Hulk on the guy's ass," Warrick said with a smirk, looking at his friend seated across the table. "You wouldn't like him when he's angry."  
  
The corners of Nick's mouth twitched. His smile was contagious and soon the whole group was chuckling, a welcome relief from the heaviness that had filled the room only moments before.  
  
"Well guys, I don't know about you, but I'm going home," Catherine said, rising from the table. She walked over behind Nick, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad all this is over for you."  
  
"Thanks Cath. And thanks all of you. I know how hard you worked to bring this guy down," Nick said, looking at each of them in turn, his eyes lingering on Sara. "You'll never know how much that means to me."  
  
"You're welcome Nicky," Grissom answered for everyone.  
  
"Take care of yourself bro," Warrick said also standing. He and Nick exchanged one of their handshakes. "We're gonna miss your ugly mug around here."  
  
Nick smiled good-naturedly. "Yeah, yeah. I'll do my best to enjoy my 'probation vacation' without you." His expression softened. "Um, thanks Warrick, for... for what you did back there. I owe you."  
  
"Hey, no worries man," his friend replied. "You would've done the same for me. I got your back."  
  
Nick smiled and nodded appreciatively.  
  
Sara studied him for a moment then got up, taking Nick's hand in hers. "Come on cowboy. I'll take you home."  
  
Nick looked up at her and raised a questioning eyebrow, surprised by her display of affection in front of everyone. She just smiled, her message unspoken but loud and clear. He stood, his eyes not leaving her warm gaze and laced his fingers through hers.  
  
"Now that's the best proposition I've had all day," he said with a crooked grin, making her smile. He searched her face a moment then gently placed a soft kiss on her upturned mouth.  
  
Grissom looked extremely puzzled by this, his brow furrowed and his lips forming a little 'o' of confusion. Greg froze in place, a spoonful of Chunky Monkey halfway to his gaping mouth. His wide brown eyes stared in shock at the two of them.  
  
"I knew it!" Catherine exclaimed victoriously, earning a laugh from Warrick and a pair of sheepish grins from Nick and Sara.  
  
"Knew what?" Grissom asked, still perplexed by the whole thing.  
  
Greg still hadn't moved or even blinked. A feeble whimpering croak escaped his throat.  
  
"How long?" Warrick asked them, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"How long what?" Grissom asked impatiently, looking at Catherine for an answer. She waved him off and shushed him dismissively, anxious to hear their answer.  
  
"I don't think that's any of your damn business, Mr. Brown," Sara replied with a secretive grin. She looked back at Nick who winked at her causing a pink blush to touch her cheeks. "Shall we?"  
  
"Ladies first," Nick drawled with a chivalrous sweep of his arm, letting her lead him out of the room. "See ya guys. Thanks again."  
  
"Nick and Sara are dating?" Grissom asked, finally figuring it out. Catherine nodded and he raised an eyebrow. "Well, then I guess I won't be too surprised if Sara asks for some time off over the next two weeks."  
  
The three of them laughed as they left the room together.  
  
"Hey Greg, close your mouth," Catherine quipped on their way out. 


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Only the epilogue to go after this I'm afraid. All good things must come to an end I suppose... *sniffle*  
  
***  
  
"Are you okay Nicky?" Sara asked quietly, caressing the back of his hand with her thumb as the couple made their way through the parking lot to his Tahoe.  
  
He reflected a moment before answering her. "I don't know. I will be," he said, then looked over at her and noted the troubled expression on her face. "Are you?"  
  
She nodded slowly, but Nick wasn't convinced. "You sure Sar?" he pressed, turning her to face him when they reached the vehicle. His concerned eyes searched her face.  
  
"It's just..." she started and trailed off dropping her head and biting her lip.  
  
"What?" he asked patiently, bringing his hand up to cup the side of her face. He rested his forehead against hers. "What is it baby?"  
  
She took a deep breath and placed her hands lightly on his waist, meeting his tender gaze. "I've never seen you like that before."  
  
Nick's head dropped shamefully, his actions in the interrogation room resurfacing in his mind. "I... I don't think I've ever been like that before," he said shakily.  
  
"The look in your eyes Nick, your voice..."  
  
He nodded, his pained eyes closing. "I know."  
  
"It scared me," she admitted, sending a twinge to Nick's heart.  
  
"Me too," he whispered, his voice strained and cracking slightly. "God, Sara I came so close..." Tears pooled in his eyes and he swallowed hard against the lump in his throat.  
  
"Close to what?" she asked, frowning in concern and taking both his hands in hers.  
  
"I was- I was going to kill him. I snapped. If Warrick hadn't pulled me off when he did..." he trailed off, shaking his head, tears tracking down his cheeks. "Jesus, I was so close to being just like him."  
  
"Oh, Nick please don't say that," Sara chastened, appalled that he would even consider such a thing. "Listen to me, you are nothing- NOTHING- like Alex Connor. He's a- a pathetic, wretched, despicable excuse for a human being, if you can even consider him that, who doesn't deserve anything less than being locked away for the rest of his miserable life.  
  
"You," she reached up to wipe his tears, drawing his tortured gaze back to hers. "Nick you are the most wonderful man I have ever met. You're sweet and kind and loving and gentle and generous and honest. You are so... beautiful and so strong. Nicky, I... I have never loved anyone, needed anyone, like this before."  
  
"Sara, I love you so much," he murmured with a soft sob, pulling her tightly against him. "So damn much."  
  
"I know," she said warmly, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest.  
  
He sighed deeply. "God, what was Rachel even doing with him, what was she thinking?" he wondered aloud, his tears running silently down his face. "She was so much better than that."  
  
Sara shook her head slowly. "I'm afraid that's something we'll never know Nick. That's the one thing the science can't tell us."  
  
He nodded and rested his head on her shoulder. "I promise I'll never ever let anyone hurt you like he hurt her," he said against her neck. "I swear to God, Sara."  
  
"I know you won't, I know," Sara assured him, her hands moving soothingly up and down his back. She sought his mouth with hers and kissed him deeply, tasting the salty tears on his lips.  
  
"I don't ever want to lose you," he whispered, nuzzling her nose with his and combing his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Then don't," she said simply, her hands on his chest. She smiled at him and he smiled back, pressing his lips to hers as his arms circled her waist.  
  
"Yes ma'am," he whispered, the inflection in his voice and the look in his eye carrying a promise. He kissed her lips then her forehead and held her tightly again, one of his hands cupping the back of her head. They rocked gently back and forth neither of them speaking for a while.  
  
"Well I guess we don't have to worry about them finding out about us anymore," Sara said wryly, trying to ease the solemn mood.  
  
He laughed lightly. "Yeah, you sure took care of that little problem pretty quick." He pulled back enough to see her face, his hands moving up and down her sides. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," she said, reaching up to smooth his hair, her gap-toothed grin making an appearance. "I want everyone to know you're off limits,"  
  
"Oh, really? Am I now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Damn right you are, cowboy. I don't share well with others." She held the collar of his leather jacket and pulled him down for another kiss. "Is it okay with you that we shared our little secret?"  
  
"Hell, yeah. I'm thrilled," he said with a wide boyish grin. "However, I don't think Greg appreciated the gesture so much," he went on, making her laugh out loud. "He may be in denial in regards to my bragging rights for the next little while. Not to mention insanely jealous about the fact that I get to do this," he leaned down to seize her mouth with his and she smiled against his lips. "Whenever I want."  
  
He deepened his kiss, his soft tongue demanding access to her mouth. She gladly complied with a soft content sigh, snaking her arms around his neck. She walked backwards, pulling him with her until his weight was pressing her against the side of the Tahoe.  
  
"I seem to recall us being right in the middle of something before we were so rudely interrupted earlier," she breathed into his ear, grinning when they finally broke away and he chuckled.  
  
"Mm, that's right," he murmured, trailing soft kisses on her neck. His hands slipped down to her butt and squeezed, pulling her hips firmly against his. "Where were we exactly?"  
  
"Not here," she giggled and slid her hand into the front pocket of his jeans making him groan softly, and searched for his keys. Their lips met again for a brief kiss. "Let's go back to your place."  
  
"Okay, but as soon as we get there I'm unplugging that damn phone!" he insisted, climbing into the passenger seat. 


	24. Epilogue

A/N: This "epilogue" is seven pages long... just shows to go ya how reluctant I was to end this little saga I guess. Thank you, Faithful Reader, for all your wonderful reviews and encouragement; you made all the blood, sweat and tears (mine, not Nick's) all worthwhile. You rock. Now read on because everybody loves a happy ending.  
  
*** Epilogue - One year later  
  
Nick walked down the hall, unable to keep a huge grin off his face. He looked over at Sara walking beside him and squeezed her hand. She looked at him and gave him a wide smile to match his own, leaning up to give him a peck on the lips without breaking their stride. They were running a little late but they really didn't care. They had good cause.  
  
Earlier that evening, Sara had woken up to the sensation of Nick lightly brushing hair off her forehead. Her eyes opened to see him lying on his side, watching her intently with a warm smile on his face. He always watched her sleep and cherished waking up to find her lying there beside him every day.  
  
"Hey beautiful," he drawled, his fingers still stroking her hair. She loved the husky, honey-coated-gravel sound of his voice when he first woke up.  
  
"Mm, hi gorgeous," she greeted smiling softly, her eyes drifting closed again. She felt his lips press tenderly against hers and her hand came up to the back of his neck. Fingers lightly scratching his short hair as she returned his kiss, she hummed with great satisfaction. "Have I ever told you how much I adore you?"  
  
"Well let me think..." He pretended to ponder her question for a moment while she peppered soft kisses on his face. His hands roamed under the Dallas Cowboys t-shirt of his that she was wearing to caress her bare back. "Not since we woke up, no."  
  
"Hmm, I guess I'll just have to fix that then, won't I?" she asked grinning and finding his lips for another kiss this one more passionate than the last. He murmured in agreement, trailing burning kisses down her throat that made her shiver in delight. "I love you Nicky," she whispered in his ear, clutching his hard body and pressing herself against him. God, what this man could do to her...  
  
Their hungry mouths met again and parted open allowing their tongues to probe and dance. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and he rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him so her legs straddled his. Her hands held his head to hers and his wandered freely over her before settling on her waist. He was the first to break away, laying back on the pillow to gaze up at her, looking quite sexy with his hair tousled, face unshaven and muscular naked torso on display.  
  
"Why so serious, handsome?" she asked curiously, resting her chin on his chest and combing her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Just thinking," he replied softly, his fingertips making little circular patterns on her skin where her shirt had ridden up, causing goose bumps to rise in their wake.  
  
"About what? Anyone I know?" she teased, leaning up to trail kisses along his stubbly jaw line. Reaching his cute little ear she licked it and was rewarded with a grunt and a quiver from him.  
  
He chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he replied, laughing again at the squinty-eyed look she gave him and lifted his head to press his lips to hers. "Babe, you know you're the only lady on my mind."  
  
"Better be," she said playfully, earning an endearing crooked grin from him. She loved the laugh lines that appeared around his mouth and traced them lightly. "You're lucky you're so adorable, you know that?"  
  
"So I've been told," he replied with a chuckle, gently touching her face. "You're not so bad yourself."  
  
She giggled, dropping a lingering kiss on his lips. "So seriously, besides this-" she rocked her pelvis against him provocatively and he let out a low moan. "What's up?"  
  
Nick gritted his teeth and stilled the tantalizing motion of her hips with his hands. "Saucy little minx," he muttered a little breathlessly and she laughed against his mouth, kissing him again.  
  
His dark eyes searched hers and his smile faded slowly as he seemed to come to a decision in his mind. He licked his lips and sighed. "We need to talk."  
  
She frowned at his tone. "Uh, oh." Her hands went to his chest and she pushed herself up to sit on his thighs. "I don't think I like the sound of this. Talk about what?"  
  
"Don't worry Sar," he said reassuringly, rubbing her arms and seemingly reading her mind. "I'm not breaking up with you, not even close."  
  
"Jeez, don't scare me like that Nick," she said breathing a sigh of relief and landing a light punch on his shoulder. "What is it then?"  
  
He studied her a moment, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, and she looked down at him curiously, her brow slightly furrowed as she waited to hear what he wanted to say.  
  
"You know how much I love you, right?" he asked quietly, taking both her hands and lacing their fingers together. She nodded, silently urging him to continue.  
  
"You've become my whole life Sara, I'm crazy about you. I can't even imagine us not being together. You have filled this void in my heart that I don't even think I realized was there. I treasure every moment I get to spend by your side. All I want in this world is to make you happy and be with you forever."  
  
"That's beautiful," she smiled and kissed the back of his hand, touched by his sincere words. "I love you too baby. But I still don't understand what this is all about. What's going on with you?" she asked, holding his hand to her chest.  
  
He didn't answer, but stretched his free arm over to his nightstand, opening its tiny drawer. She watched his hand reach inside and pull out a tiny velvet box that he slowly held out to her. A small gasp escaped her lips, her hand coming up to her mouth. Her wide eyes watered and met his gaze questioningly. He gave her a slight nod.  
  
"Marry me Sara," he said softly, opening the box to reveal a beautiful, simple diamond set in white gold.  
  
"Oh, my God," she whispered. Making a sound that was a combination of a sob and a laugh she dropped onto him, her tears spilling onto her cheeks as she crushed his lips under hers. "Yes," she said, punctuating each 'yes' with a kiss. "Yes, yes, yes."  
  
He laughed into her mouth, returning her kisses and wrapping his arms around her tightly, his own tears falling from his eyes. He gently sat them up so she was seated in his lap. Both of them sniffling and smiling, he removed the ring from its box and took her left hand in his. Resting their foreheads together they both watched as he slid the diamond onto her finger. Their teary eyes met and they laughed again, simultaneously leaning towards each other for another searing kiss, their tongues tangling. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his slid around her waist as they lay back down again, their mouths never parting when he carefully rolled them over, easing his weight onto her.  
  
"I love you Sara," he said, grinning as he looked down affectionately at her.  
  
"I love you too," she replied, smiling and kissing him again. "So much."  
  
She pulled him down to her and their passion mounting, they quickly found what they believed was a very good reason to be late for work.  
  
Now at the lab, they made their way to the break room hand in hand, anxious to share their news with the rest of the team.  
  
"Well, well, well. Hello love birds," Catherine greeted the couple as they entered the room, widening their beaming smiles even more. "Thanks for coming."  
  
"And just when I was starting to think that his tardiness wasn't rubbing off on you," Grissom quipped, looking up from his crossword puzzle over the rims of his glasses.  
  
"Sorry Griss, I guess I'm just a bad influence," Nick said with a wicked grin and a wink at Sara. She winked back and went over to where Catherine was standing to get them both some coffee.  
  
"Well, I could have told you that," Warrick supplied, flicking the television off. He looked between his friends suspiciously. "Why are you two in such a good mood? Actually, wait... do I even want to know the answer to that question?"  
  
"Oh, no reason," Sara replied cheekily, deliberately reaching past Catherine with her left hand to retrieve a mug from the cupboard. Before it could even get halfway there, Catherine noticed the glimmer on Sara's hand and let out a squeal, drawing the three men's attention.  
  
"Sara!" she exclaimed, grabbing the woman's hand and gawking at the diamond on her finger. Catherine looked up at Sara's smiling face then at Nick's, her own expression mirroring that of a child on Christmas morning.  
  
"We're engaged!" Nick announced proudly, coming up behind Sara, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek.  
  
Catherine squealed again then started to cry, pulling them both into a tight hug.  
  
"Alright, way to go man!" Warrick congratulated, coming over and giving Nick a quick hug, thumping him on the back. "I knew it was only a matter of time. This is wonderful you guys, you're going to be so happy."  
  
"Yeah I know, I haven't been able to stop smiling since she said yes," Nick admitted chuckling, unable to take his eyes off a laughing Sara who was still trapped in Catherine's embrace. "My cheeks are starting to hurt."  
  
"Congrats, Sara," Warrick said, lifting Sara off the ground with a big bear hug and kissing her cheek. "I'm thrilled for you, girl."  
  
"Thanks, Rick."  
  
Grissom waited until the other two backed off, Catherine still sniffing and carefully wiping under her eyes so she didn't smear her mascara.  
  
"Congratulations Sara," Grissom said kindly, surprising her when he pulled her into a gentle hug.  
  
"Thanks Grissom," she replied, placing a kiss on his bearded cheek. She had been apprehensive as to what his reaction would be given their history and was greatly relieved to have his support.  
  
He pulled away and smiled then turned to Nick and shook his hand. "Congratulations, Nicky my boy."  
  
"Thank you Griss," Nick said sincerely. Sara went over to him and held his hand, smiling happily when he planted a lingering kiss on her lips.  
  
"Party at Nick and Sara's after shift!" Warrick proclaimed, slinging his arms around their shoulders and making everybody laugh.  
  
"Did I hear someone say party?" Greg asked, drawing everyone's attention to where he stood in the doorway. "What's the occasion?"  
  
"Uh oh," Catherine muttered under her breath. They all knew Greg harbored a secret love for Sara, despite the fact that she and Nick had been dating exclusively for a little over a year. Hearing the news of their engagement he would be crushed.  
  
Sara and Nick exchanged a glance then she pulled away from him and went to stand in front of the lab tech. "Greg, I have something to tell you."  
  
"You've left Nick and finally come to your senses and realized that I'm the only man for you?" he asked, resting his hand over his heart and waggling his eyebrows at her. Nick rolled his eyes, but found he really couldn't blame the guy for trying.  
  
Sara blinked then shook her head. "Um no, not exactly," she went on and held up her hand for him to see her ring. "Nick asked me to marry him today."  
  
Greg's jaw dropped, and he looked at her with heartbroken Bambi eyes. "And you said yes?!" he demanded incredulously.  
  
"Thanks Greg," Nick said dryly, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter.  
  
"Aw, don't be sad Greggo," Sara said smiling at his pout. "You know I'll always love you." With that, she grabbed his sulking face in her hands and placed a loud, smacking kiss right on his lips leaving him stunned and making the group laugh in surprise.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey," Nick scolded lightly, his tone mock serious. "That's about enough of that."  
  
"Well it had to be done before I become a married woman," Sara teased back, ruffling Greg's already disheveled hair before returning to Nick's side and sliding her arm around his waist.  
  
"Uh huh," he looked skeptically at her, putting a possessive hand on her hip and pulling her closer to his side. The act wouldn't have been any less subtle if he had pounded on his chest with his fists, jumped up on the counter, pointed at her and shouted "MINE!" at the top of his lungs.  
  
Greatly amused by this apparent touch of jealousy, she leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry. You're still the only man for me cowboy."  
  
Nick looked at her and grinned. "I'd kiss you for that Sidle, but you seem to have lab tech all over your mouth." She laughed and slapped his arm.  
  
"Greg you should see the look on your face man," Warrick managed through his laughter, making everyone else crack up again.  
  
Greg finally came out of his daze and turned bright pink. He ducked his head adorably, a bashful smile on his face. "Well, then I guess it's okay if you get married," he said with a small shrug.  
  
"I'm glad we have your blessing Greggo," Nick said chuckling and patting his friend on the back.  
  
"Well as happy as I am for the bride and groom to be," Grissom said picking a folder up off the table. "We still have a shift to get through if we want to do any celebrating later on."  
  
"Let's do it," Catherine declared, rubbing her hands together anxiously. "What have you got for us?"  
  
As Grissom started handing out assignments, Nick met Sara's eyes and smiled again. Surrounded by the ones he loved and engaged to spend the rest of his life with the one he cherished most of all he truly felt like the luckiest man in the world.  
  
THE END 


End file.
